The Incredible Life 4
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When Blacktail, Scarbeack, and their new allies try to use a magical skull to destory their world, now it is up to Littlefoot and the gang to save their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story, for those that have not read the first, second, or third story, read does first or this story will not make any sense, for those that have read, enjoy your time, here we go .**

**Chapter 1: Intro and The bad beginning**

* * *

Names: Leeanne and Littlefoot

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Longneck's

Status: Married

Names: Diego and Cera

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Threehorn's

Status: Married

Names: James and Ducky

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Swimmer's

Status: Married

Names: Mikayla and Petrie

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Flyer's

Status: Married

Names: Tammy and Spike

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Spiketail's

Status: Married

Names: Maggie and Chomper

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Sharpteeth

Status: Married

Names: Adam and Ruby

Age: 16 ( age 20 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Fast runners

Status: Married

Names: Daniel and Ali

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Longneck's

Status: Married

Names: Alyssa and Shorty

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Longneck's

Status: Married

Names: Miranda and Rhett

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Longneck's

Status: Married

Names: Laura and Hyp

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Runners

Status: Married

Names: Shannon and Nod

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Shieldback

Status: Married

Names: Leah and Mutt

Age: 17 ( age 21 later in the story)

Sex: Male and Female

Species: Bignose

Status: Married

and many other cast members.

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, there two Fast-biters were hunting until they got scared away by some teenaged Sharpteeth, that are having fun as a song is playing.

**You ain't nothing but hound dog- Elvis Presley**

**Elvis Presley: You ain't nothing but hound dog, crying all time, you ain't nothing but hound dog, crying all time, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.**

The teenaged Sharpteeth, see a combined herd of both flatteeth and Sharpteeth, they're like a special army force, as the teenager's are greeting them.

**Elvis Presley: Well they said you were high classed, well that was just a lie, they said you were high classed, well that was just a lie, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine. You ain't nothing but hound dog, crying all time, you ain't nothing but hound dog, crying all time, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.**

The first solo is on as the teenaged Sharpteeth came to the one of the two leaders of the herd, one is a Sharptooth and the other one is a Longneck, the lead Sharptooth see's the teenaged Sharpteeth coming, when the teenager's got there they bagged him to race with them, Sharptooth smiles at them, he turns his head to the Longneck, as the Longneck shock his head, telling him no, as the song starts up again.

**Elvis Presley: Well they said you were high classed, well that was just a lie, they said you were high classed, well that was just a lie, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.**

Last solo is on as the teenaged female Sharpteeth bagged him to race, then the lead Sharptooth smiled as he starts to race with the teenager's, some Fast-biters saw the race but just kepted walking, as the Sharptooth races with the teenaged Sharpteeth, the lead Sharptooth was enjoying his time, as the song was on.

**Elvis Presley: Well they said you were high classed, well that was just a lie, they said you were high classed, well that just a lie, well you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine, you ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all ti...**

The song fades, as the Sharpteeth kepted on racing until the lead Sharptooth had to stop and turn right as the herd followed the two leaders to where they are going, then after a while they arrived at a checkpoint to get inside this Valley that looks like a military base, the guards that are Fast-biters walk up to the leaders of this herd and says.

Fast-biter guard 1: " Sorry gentleman, this place is closed for weapons testing for the next 24 hours, it includes all in base personal."

The other Fast-biter see's a brown feathered Fast-biter, which to them means that he is a lieutenant colonel of the herd, the Fast-biter that saw him first said.

Fast-biter guard 2: " Good afternoon, sir."

The other Fast-biter guards saluted him as the brown feathered Fast-biter walked up to them and saluted back, as the lead guard says.

Fast-biter guard 1: " I'm afraid that goes for you too, lieutenant colonel, sir, the main valley sent to us advisedly..."

Then two Fast-biters, two Fast runners, two Runners, and two Swimmers pulled out dinosaur versions of machine guns and shot the guards, then the Fast-biters went into action and moved the dead guards out of the way, as the herd went inside the valley, once they were inside, four egg stealers were holding some teenaged kids, which turned out to be Littlefoot and the gang along with their loves and their new Threehorn friend named Jake that they met two weeks after their wedding, they had all been kidnapped from the Great Valley a few days ago, they were blindfolded and with gags tied to their mouths, then the egg stealers removed their blindfolds and gags, Littlefoot and the others looked around and saw that they were not in the Great Valley, they were somewhere else, then the lead Longneck started talking, but not in English, but in a foreign language.

Lead Longneck: * speaking in a foreign language*

Lead Sharptooth: * answering in the foreign language*

Adam and Mikayla recognized that language, it is Russian and also knew what these guys are, as they said.

Adam and Mikayla: " Soviet's."

One Fast-biter point's his weapon at Jake as he backs up to the others as he says.

Jake: " This isn't going to be ease."

James: " Not as ease as it used to be."

Jake: " It could have been a lot worse."

Daniel: " When was that?"

Jake: " Three mouths ago, in Claw Valley, there were twice as many."

Hyp: " We were younger."

Nod: " Yeah, we were younger."

Jake: " We still are young."

Laura: " But we had weapons."

Diego and Cera look at Jake being scared.

Cera: " Will you stop acting scared, will you'll."

Diego: " You're embarrassing us."

Jake then says.

Jake: " I bet you, that ten piece's of green food, that we make it out of this." * chuckling*

The brown feathered Fast-biter walked up to them, as Littlefoot and the others saw a Flyer they recognized right away.

Petrie: " Scarbeak."

Jake see's Scarbeak and acts scared again as he says.

Jake: " Let's call it five."

Scarbeak then motion his hand to Jake to move aside, as the brown feathered Fast-biter says.

Fast-biter: * Russian accent* " You recognize valley, yes?"

Adam looks around and saw the dead guards being dragged away, Adam turns to the Fast-biter.

Adam: " Drop dead."

The Fast-biter smacked him in the face, Spike and Tammy turned away for a little bit, Ruby is a little worried for her husband, but knows that he will be fine, then Adam looks at the Fast-biter.

Adam: * sarcasm* " I'm sorry, I meant drop dead comrade."

The Fast-biter starts speaking in Russian, one Fast-biter and a Runner, grabbed Adam holding him still, The Fast-biter let's Scarbeak to get Adam to talk, Scarbeak was about to punch Adam, until he saw another Fast-biter with a long dinosaur version of a sword and a pistol, that he knows very well, Scarbeak walked up to the Fast-biter

Lead Fast-biter: " Where were they found?"

Scarbeak: " In Claw Valley, they were digging in the dirt, looking for this stuff."

Scarbeak grabbed a bag, dropped some artifacts, that look ancient, The Fast-biter turned to Littlefoot and the others, Littlefoot talks to the lead Fast-biter

Littlefoot: You're not from around here, are you?"

Lead Fast-biter: " Where would you imagine where I'm from, kids?"

Leeanne looks at him and says.

Leeanne: " Well, but the way you look, I would say somewhere deep inside the Mysterious Beyond."

Fast-biter: " Highest marks, I'm am Blacktail, Sharptooth's adopted son."

Diego had a look that said ' Like you are bad as he was.' as Blacktail starts talking.

Blacktail: " Three times, I am one of best, I'm the second most dangerous after my father and why? Because I know things, I know them before anyone else and what I do not know, I find out and what I would like to know now."

Blacktail walks to Chomper and Maggie, he look at them and point to their heads.

Blacktail: " Is in here."

Blacktail try's to read their minds as he close's his eyes, Chomper and Maggie chuckle, Blacktail light taps Chomper and Maggie with his hand as he says.

Blacktail: " You kids are hard to read."

Shorty: " Ouch, on that one."

Blacktail: " So, we will do this, the old fashioned way, you will tell us, you will help us what we seek."

A Fast-biter speaks Russian to the Blacktail and Blacktail answers back in the same language, as the Fast-biters got a door open on the side of the mountain, Littlefoot and the others walk in with the Soviet's, Scarbeak says.

Scarbeak: " This valley is where you kids, the Great Valley and other valley's hind your secret's, yes?"

Diego: " This is a military valley, we have never been in are lives."

Blacktail: " The object we seek is a box, inside mummified remains, this is not familiar to you?"

Petrie: " We never no seen it."

Mikayla: " What makes you think that we have any idea what kind of box you are talking about."

Blacktail: " Because two mouths ago, you were part of the team that examined it."

Littlefoot and the others still don't know what Blacktail was talking about, as Rhett says.

Rhett: " Look."

Blacktail then got his sword out and put it on Rhett's neck, Miranda is worried for Rhett as Rhett says.

Rhett: " Even if we knew what you are talking."

Blacktail: " You kids will help us find it."

Then Littlefoot and the others with no other choice, they helped them to find a box, but the problem was that they're lot's of other boxes, Adam then asks the soviet troops.

Adam: " Compass, those anybody has a compass, you know North, South, East."

Jake: " West."

The troops acted like they had no idea what he was talking about, as he says.

Adam: " No compass."

Adam walked to the brown feathered Fast-biter and said.

Adam: " I need your bullet's."

The brown feathered Fast-biter laughed as he translated for his troops, in turn they laughed, Adam walked to Blacktail and says.

Adam: " The constants of that box is highly magnetized, I need gunpowder, you want are help or not."

Blacktail looks at him, then he order one of the troops to give him gunpowder, one troop pulled out a dinosaur version of a grenade and poured gunpowder in his hands, Adam and Ruby climbed some boxes, as Scarbeak says.

Scarbeak: " Don't toy with us, Adam and Ruby, what is the meaning of all this."

Ruby: " If it's still magnetic, the metal in this gunpowder will show the way and show the way it will."

Adam throw the gunpowder, and it was flying, Blacktail, Scarbeak, and the Soviet's could not believe what they saw, other troops that have hands emptied their grenades and filled up a hat full of gunpowder, then when Adam threw the gunpowder up into the air, then they followed the gunpowder in the air until they saw it disappear behind some of the boxes.

Adam: " Shells, give me some shotgun shells."

Then a Fast runner came beside him with a dinosaur version of a shotgun and gave Adam some shotgun shells, then Ruby says.

Ruby: " Pliers."

Another Fast runner gave her a pair of Pliers, then both Adam and Ruby climbed up some boxes, Ruby gave the pliers to her husband, as he uses the Pliers, Littlefoot and the others watch as Adam drops the marble like bullets from the boxes and when they reached the bottom they disappeared behind some boxes, then the soviet's removed some boxes to the box they are looking for, they opened the create to show a gray box, then they moved it to a small go kart, Jake saw some items that were metal following the gray box, when Blacktail got near it, his sword touched the box, before Blacktail himself could touch it, Blacktail removed the sword from the box, then he removed his sword and gave it to Scarbeak, then Blacktail opened the gray box to see something wrapped in a plastic wrap, Blacktail uses his claw to open the plastic bag, as Littlefoot and the others watch as Adam and Ruby stand next to others as the Soviet troops point there weapons at them, Blacktail pulled out a hand that came from the bag, this hand was not a dinosaur hand, this hand looked like it came from like another universe, as Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " Wow."

Then Adam grabs the troops weapon, then the others that have hands grabbed the weapons the other troops that were close to them, Blacktail, Scarbeak, and the Soviet's turn to Littlefoot and the others, for the ones that can't hold weapons, threaten the troops near them, as Adam points his weapon at Blacktail as James says.

James: " Drop the weapons."

Adam: " Or Blacktail is dead."

The Soviet's put their weapons down but still holding on to them, Diego smiled as they have won, but then Scarbeak, the brown feathered Fast-biter, and the Soviet's put there back up, Chomper asks.

Chomper: " Why are they putting there weapons up?"

Maggie: " Why are you putting your weapons up?"

Jake: " Sorry guys."

Littlefoot and the others looked at Jake and to their surprise he is one of them, Leeanne asks.

Leeanne: " Why Jake?"

Jake: " What more can I say Laney? I'm a Communist and they are the best."

Cera: " After all those mouths, we spent spying on these guys."

Diego: " I thought we were friends, Jake."

Jake: " I have been gambling lately, awful, very awful, I can't go home with nothing again."

Blacktail: " No last words, kids."

Daniel: " We like Ike."

Fast-biter: " Put down gun."

Adam: " You got it, friend."

Adam throws down his weapon and fired a shot, injuring a Fast-biter, this gave Littlefoot and the other the chance to escape, Blacktail ordered his troops to not let them get away, Blacktail pulled to get it moving, Adam found a vine and used it as a whip, Littlefoot and the others jumped on another kart and followed Blacktail, when Adam and Ruby tried to jump on a kart that Blacktail was on, they messed but landed the kart that Littlefoot and the others are on, as he says.

Adam: " Damn, I thought that was closer."

Ruby: " And it was closer as we thought."

Then Adam the toke control of the kart, then when Littlefoot and others got close to Blacktail's kart they jumped on, Hyp and Laura pushed Blacktail off, then they saw some more karts coming at them, they jumped off their kart as the karts crashed into each other, then they ran for their lives as the brown feather fast-biter chased after Littlefoot and the others, then the Fast-biter got to them, then Littlefoot and the others fought him one at a time, Adam punched him in the face, Littlefoot and Leeanne tail wiped him, then James jumped him as Shorty, Alyssa, Rhett, and Miranda use their tails to trip the Fast-biter as James and the Fast-biter hit the ground, James got up and kicked the Fast-biter, Chomper, Maggie, Hyp, and Laura did a four way punch to his face, at they beat him up, as the others came down, then Adam and Ruby came swinging down as they kicked the Fast-biter to a wall that had a button on it, the screen says, ' One minute to launch', what they all don't know they are all in the place where the personal test new inventions, the Fast-biter grabbed a vine and used it to hold Adam up as he punched him, Adam grabs the Fast-biter by the neck with hands then used his others hand and punched him, as Petrie and Mikayla flew down at him and attacked him on another kart that has a dinosaur version of a rocket it, as some Soviet Fast-biters, Fast runners, Runners, Swimmers, including Jake ran at the kart, then at 0 the rocket fire it's engine, the Soviet's and Jake got out of the way, as the rocket go at high speeds and leaves the test area and outside of the base maintain, as the Soviet's put the gray box on another kart as Blacktail and Jake pushed it, then when they got on, Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " You did well."

Meanwhile with Littlefoot and the others, they stopped a few feet away from the maintain, The Fast-biter was knocked out, then Littlefoot and the others hid from the Soviet's as they picked the Fast-biter that walks around with a headache, then the Fast-biter yells in Russian to one of his comrades, as they answered back in Russian, then the Soviet's left, Littlefoot and the others saw them leave which was a good sign, as they start talking.

Adam: " They're gone."

Ruby: " Good, at least we can relax."

Cera: " I can't believe that Jake turned on us, we thought that we are friends."

Diego: " I like to beat the crap out of him for good."

James: " Now you two, this is not the time to get worked up."

Ducky: " I don't like it when friends argue, oh, no, no, no."

Petrie: " Me don't like too."

Just then Tammy groaned in pain, Spike got worried, James asks her in sign language, then Tammy wrote in the soft ground, James reads what Tammy wrote, since after there marriage, Tammy couldn't use her sign language anymore, but found another way to communicate, she use's her tail to write with, and to use Morse code when there is no soft ground, James read out loud what Tammy wrote.

James: * reads what Tammy wrote* " She wrote, ' I'm okay, I just can't wait to get back to the Great Valley to lay my eggs.'"

Laura: " That makes 14 of us."

Maggie: * agreeing with Laura* " Say that again."

Since a mouth after Littlefoot and the gang, along with their loves got married, the girls found out they are pregnant, and by now they could be laying eggs at anytime.

Littlefoot: " We got to find a place to sleep for the night, and then tomorrow morning we must find our way back to the Great Valley."

Leeanne: " Let's go."

The gang followed both Littlefoot and Leeanne, as they both felt like leaders of this group, then they found a resting place for the night, away from the Soviet's, then they all went to sleep in the peaceful night.

* * *

**Finally we are back with Littlefoot and the others, you may recognize, that this story begins like in Indiana Jones and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, most of the chapters will have the movie parts from it, what will happen to Littlefoot and the gang, will they make it back to the Great Valley, will somebody find them, find out next time on chapter 2, see you later, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The bomb and home

**Here is the next chapter of this story, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: The bomb and home**

* * *

Littlefoot and the others woke up the next so they could get home, while they were walking they saw a valley, then they walked in the valley, they avoid getting seen by the Soviet's, they walked into a nest, Adam asks to see if anybody is there.

Adam: " Hello?"

Ruby: " Hello?"

Cera see's a Threehorn family together, as Cera walks over to them.

Cera: " Excuse us, you..."

Then Littlefoot and the others see that they are not real, but just dummies.

Hyp: " Whoa."

Nod: " Yeah, Whoa."

Laura: " I'll say."

Shannon: " Why are there, dummies here?"

Then Diego remembers something.

Diego: " Wait a minute."

Then Littlefoot and the others exit the nest, they walk in the valley and see more dinosaur dummies, Chomper touches one of the dummies, then one fell over, as he accidentally knocked over another one, then a siren went off, Ducky says.

Ducky: " That can't be good, oh, no, no, no."

Then Littlefoot and others looked around as a voice came out of nowhere as it says.

Voice: " It is now one minute to zero time, put on goggles or turn away, do not remove goggles until ten seconds after first light.

Littlefoot and the others remember, what is happening, as James says.

James: " Oh that can't be good, at all."

Then far away there was a dinosaur version of an Atomic bomb, the Soviet's turn to see it, they push a go kart and start driving away, Adam try's to stop them.

Adam: " Wait, wait, wait."

James: " Don't leave us."

But however, they leave Littlefoot and the others behind, as Diego yells out.

Diego: " Sure great, don't wait for us."

Cera: " Bastards."

The voice calls out again.

Voice: " Minus 30 seconds."

Littlefoot and the others realize that they must find shelter and fast, then they found shelter, the shelter looked like a dinosaur version of a mobile closet, they close the door as the count down begins.

Voice: " Minus 10 seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0."

The bright light came, they burned the dinosaur dummies out in the open, then the blast itself, destroyed the valley like it was nothing, the closest flew in the air above some Soviet troops that were on the go kart, then the blast caught up with them and they were flying, then the closet crashed into the ground, then when the closet stopped, Littlefoot and the others came out, as there loves are worried about there eggs that the girls still have in them, Then Littlefoot and the others looked at where they were at, they saw a cloud that looked like mushroom, they are lucky that they didn't die from the atomic bomb, hours later they were found and picked up by the military personal of the base, they toke Littlefoot and the others back to the base, there were Fast-biters, Fast runners, Swimmers, Runners, and Flyers in radiation suits giving Littlefoot and the others a bath, a water bath to clean the radiation off of them, then after they were clean from radiation, two agents walked in, one is a Longneck, while the other one is a Threehorn, they both asked them questions, about what just happened to them, then they asked them if they knew that Jake was a Communists, Adam tells them.

Adam: " We had no reason to believe that Jake was spy."

Littlefoot: " He worked as a spy for Berry Valley, as we are spies for the Great Valley, we did some missions together in Claw Valley."

Longneck agent: " Don't wave your war record in our faces, kids, we all severed."

Diego: * sarcasm* " Really, what side were you on?"

Threehorn agent: " You have no idea here, you kids have aided, Soviet agents that broke into a military base, right near The Great Valley and Berry Valley, our homes."

Mikayla: " What was inside that steel box they toke?"

Longneck agent: " You tell us, you kids seen it before."

Laura and Hyp look at the agents and realize what they are talking about.

Hyp: " Oh, you mean the investigation of the UFO."

Nod: " Yeah, the UFO."

The agents nod their heads, as Littlefoot and the other explained to them their past.

Leeanne: " We were put on are friends old U.S. Army troop transport truck, we not allowed see where we are going."

Littlefoot: " We also picked up some other, but we were not allowed to speak to."

Laura: " And some recovery project and showed what? some mummified remains."

Daniel: " And we were threaten with treason, if we ever spoke about it."

Cera: " So you tell us, what was in the box?"

Then Two Swimmers came in, Littlefoot and the others recognize them, it is Miss. Ho Kym and Jack.

Miss. Ho Kym: " Kids, oh thank god, your okay."

Leah: " We're fine."

Jack: " Don't you know, that it's dangerous to climb inside a mobile closest, those things could be death traps."

Diego laughs as he answers.

Diego: " Good to see you, guys."

Jack: * talking to the agents* " We are to help them and take them home."

Rhett: " What's going on here, Jack?"

Mutt: " Soviet agents in military valley's."

Ali: " We saw Scarbeak again."

Shorty: " But who were the other two?"

The two agents asks Littlefoot and the others to descriptive them, when Littlefoot and the others told them their description, The two agents and The Swimmers know who they are talking about, then a Fast-biter came in with three pictures, the three pictures were Blacktail, Scarbeak, and the brown feathered Fast-biter, Littlefoot and the others look at the pictures and says.

Chomper: " Yeah, that's them."

Threehorn agent: " You sure they were here?"

Maggie: " Here and gone."

Littlefoot: " We recognize Scarbeak, but who are the other two?"

Miss. Ho Kym: " The first Fast-biter is Blacktail, he is Sharptooth's adopted son, he has a herd that he control's, he is looking for artifacts that might have paranormal powers."

Petrie: " Who the other Fast-biter?"

Mikayla: " I figured that he is a Lieutenant Colonel, or something like that."

Jack: " And you are right, his name is Lieutenant Colonel Brownclaw, he is about to be promoted to Colonel, but we want more then to be a Colonel, he want's to be a General for the Soviet army."

Threehorn agent: " Alright that's enough, Jack."

Miss. Ho Kym: " Back off Agent Paul and Agent Roy, not everybody is a Communist's, not even Littlefoot and the gang and their love ones."

Diego: " What the hell are we being accused of, besides surviving a Nuclear blast?"

Cera: " Yeah, and on top of that, me and the other girls are about to lay our eggs soon."

Agent Paul ( aka Longneck agent): " Nothing yet, but with you hanging around with Jake has make your activities suspicious, including the one's during the war."

Jack: " Are you nuts, do you know how many medals these kids won."

Agent Roy ( aka Threehorn agent): " Very many I'm sure, but do they deserve them?"

Littlefoot and the others gave them a look that says, ' Of course we deserve them, why would we, you have no idea, what we have been through.' then Agent Paul starts talking.

Agent Paul: " Let me to tell you kids, that you kids are at interest, a great interest."

Then hours later, Miss. Ho Kym and Jack then toke Littlefoot and the others back home to the Great Valley, Littlefoot's Grandparents, the gangs parents and the residents welcomed them back and they were relieved that they were okay and not harmed, Nick asks them.

Nick: " Are you kids okay."

Mikayla: " Yes Nick were okay."

Grandpa Longneck: " Where were you taken to?"

Littlefoot: " We were taken to a military valley, Grandpa."

Leeanne: " We were forced to look for the box, were help out on two mouths ago."

Mr. Threehorn: " Who kidnapped you?"

Diego: " It was Blacktail."

Ruby: " There was also Fast-biter, by the name of Brownclaw."

Adam: " Along with Scarbeak."

Sierra: " Are you sure that it was my brother?"

Petrie: " Yes."

Tyrone: " Are you sure it was him?"

Mikayla: " Positive."

Suga: " All that matters now is that your safe with us."

Then the girls groaned in pain, Littlefoot's Grandparents, the gangs parents and the residents of the Great Valley, Led Leeanne, Cera, Ducky, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Ruby, Ali, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah back to their nest's so they can lay there eggs, When they got to their nest, Leeanne and the girls laded they're eggs, at the end, they have all laded eight eggs each, they a week later they hatched, their children look like Littlefoot and the others, and they know that one of their children are more the adventure kind they won't be able to find out until later in life, they named them all, but for what they believed were the adventure ones, there names are Brandon, Amanda, Aaron, Daisy, Cody, Amy, Alex, Alice, Barry, Rachel, Eric, Crystal, Brice, Brooke, Brant, Abigail, Henry, Cindy, Ian, Helen, Alan, Jessica, Carl, Dawn, Bruno and Dorothy, a few days after Littlefoot and the gangs eggs hatched, Blacktail, Scarbeak, Brownclaw, and their army are in their hideout, Blacktail was glad to have the box, but he was not happy that his enemies had got away, then one of the troops got his attention.

Fast-biter: " Blacktail, sir." * Saluted Blacktail*

Blacktail: * Salutes back* " What is it, Sargent?"

Sargent: " There are some humans that want to talk to you."

Blacktail: " Show me, Sargent."

The Sargent show Blacktail the way, then he saw his troops have met with some Humans in military uniforms, these humans were speaking the same language that his troops speak, then a he saw a teenaged female human, that looks like General, she is wearing a gray uniform with black gloves and black boots, she was carrying a sword and pistol at her side, Blacktail met with her and asks.

Blacktail: " Who are you, Ma'am?"

Female General: * Russian accent* " Are you Blacktail?"

Blacktail: " Yes Ma'am, who are you?"

Female General: " I'm General Dr. Xenia Ourumov, of the Russian army."

Blacktail: " I am Commander-in-Chief Blacktail, of a special army unit called the Soviet's."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " I see that you have good man, but with our training and our minds put together, we can do more, Commander Blacktail."

Blacktail: " I think I'm already starting to like you."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " We Russians are smart."

Blacktail: " What are you here for?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " We are looking for special skull called the Crystal Skull."

Blacktail: " What is the Crystal Skull?"

Then General Dr. Xenia Ourumov tells the story about the Crystal Skull and the place where it belongs called the Golden Valley, she also told them that whoever returns the Skull will be given control over it's power, when she was finished, Blacktail, Scarbeak, Brownclaw, and others were interested, then Blacktail asks.

Blacktail: " Do you know where it is?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " No, but we found somebody that might know where it is, but he and his family escaped from us with the skull, the persons name is Dr. Scout Parker, and we also believe is that he has a new friend with them."

Blacktail: " Me and my troops will help you, but we need more training, we want to be like you, what can you do for us?"

General Dr, Xenia Ourumov: " Let us show you."

Then the training began the next day, first Blacktail and Dr. Xenia used there pistols to shoot there targets, while the Russian teached the Fast-biters, Swimmers, Fast runners, Runners, and Flyers how to fire their weapons as The Russians with whips taught the Longneck's to whip down there enemies, then after Blacktail's troops were ready, Blacktail's troops got new weapons from the human world, they got AK47's, AK74's, AKS74's, AKS74U's, RPG's, RPK's, and many other weapons, as the Russians bought in military vehicles in for on the move, then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia did a dual with their swords, at first only Dr. Xenia was winning, but as years went by Blacktail got better with his sword, then one day, Blacktail beat Dr. Xenia in a dual, then after Blacktail won the dual, Blacktail started to have feelings for Dr. Xenia, even the Dr. herself seems to be falling for him too, as people say, evil's first true love, today Blacktail is now an adult, as well as Dr. Xenia, now they both are commander-in-Chief of their new combined force, it is now been four years and are now ready to look for the Crystal Skull, as they sent out their new agents to the Great Valley.

* * *

**Things are not looking good, things are now turning bad, will there be hope for Littlefoot and the others now, find out and see next time on Chapter 3, see you later, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: The adventure begins

**Here is the next chapter of the story, here we go.**

**Chapter 3: The adventure begins**

* * *

During the four years, a lot of things have happened, Littlefoot and the others have grown up into adults, Cera is more nicer now, Petrie has been working on his grammar and now speaks right, and Adam is now wearing a brown hat that looks like Indiana Jones hat, as there children have grown too, most of the children stayed home, while the other 26 of them that are the adventure one's went on adventure's from time to time, like their parents did a long time ago, all of their kids were taught everything about the human world and their technology, Brandon, Amanda, Aaron, Daisy, Cody, Amy, Alex, Alice, Barry, Rachel, Eric, Crystal, Brice, Brooke, Brant, Abigail, Henry, Cindy, Ian, Helen, Alan, Jessica, Carl, Dawn, Bruno, and Dorothy, have learned more stuff then ever, Brandon and Amanda Robinson both act like leaders of the group, Aaron and Daisy Stewart have both got the attitudes of there parents and there grandfather Mr. Threehorn, but Aaron and Daisy are nice like there parents, to everybody in the Valley, Cody and Amy Adams like swimming with their parents from time to time, they were happy, friendly, peaceful, and they are peaceful when the there is a conflict's in the group and they were taught be there dad to read, Alex and Alice Fox, have learned how to by Petrie, Mikayla, Pterano, Savannah, Nick, Tory, Sierra, Rinkus, Tyrone, Lauren, and Mrs. Tatopoulos, and there grammar is like there father and there mother, Barry and Rachel Withers, are also deaf like there mother, Tammy, and can't talk like there father, Spike, but they learned to use Morse code and to write, they are very smart, Eric and Crystal Michaels, have learn to speak both Flattooth and Sharptooth, from Chomper, Maggie, Chomper's parents, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Elroy, Suga, Roach, Mrs. Tatopoulos, and the residents of the Great Valley, like there parents they believe that both Sharpteeth and Flatteeth can come together to fight their common enemy and live together in peace, Brice and Brooke Carlton, likes both facts and history like there parents and seem to be interested in to World War 2 and they too were also taught how to read, Brant and Abigail Mathews, are shy to new people but they are funny when everybody got to know them, Henry and Cindy Manson are more like the one's who wants the attention from everybody, but Henry acts more like his father, Ian and Helen Williams, tell stories to the others about Littlefoot and the others past, on how they were all brave to each other from evil and told that they one day be in their adventure's, Alan and Jessica Wilkinson, are both tough and are ready for action, there are times where Hyp and Alan will wrestle with each other, Carl and Dawn Mitchell, are tough like Alan and Jessica, both they are both caring for their friends and family, and finally Bruno and Dorothy Banes, are also shy and kind to new people, and looks to Brandon and Amanda as they're leaders, today there are playing after they learned some lessons from their parents, Littlefoot and the others are walking to their meeting place to talk as always, since they are adults they don't play games anymore like they used to, then four agents are following them as they are spying on them, as a teenaged male Rainbow face that is wearing a black jacket and is on a motorcycle is looking for someone, the Rainbow face passes Littlefoot and the others, The Rainbow face turns around and gets Littlefoot and the others attention.

Rainbow face: * American accent* " Hey, hey, excuse me?"

Littlefoot and the others stop and turn around to see a Rainbow face on a motorcycle, Adam says.

Adam: " Yes?"

Rainbow face: " Are you Littlefoot and the gang?"

Littlefoot: " Yes."

Rainbow face: " Are you guys friends of Scout?"

Maggie: " Dr. Scout?"

Rainbow face: " Yeah."

Hyp: " What about him?"

Nod: " Yeah, what about him?"

Rainbow face: " They're gonna kill him."

* * *

Littlefoot and the others toke the teenaged Rainbow face to one part of the valley that look like a restaurant, James and the others look at a picture of the teenaged Rainbow face with a adult male Rainbow face they know as Dr. Scout, as Ducky says.

Ducky: " We have not speak to Dr. Scout for four years."

James: " So he is a Rainbow face now, how long has he been married?"

Rainbow face: " For seventeen years, I'm Kyle, Kyle Parker."

Cera: " Kyle? What kind of name is that for a Rainbow face?"

Kyle: " It's the name I was born with, you got a problem with that?"

Diego: " Take it easy, so you said that somebody want's to kill him?"

Kyle: * looking both right and left then starts whispering* " Ten days ago, in the human world, my dad found a skull that he called the Crystal Skull and he said he was off to a place called the Golden Valley with it."

Petrie: " The Golden Valley?"

Mikayla: " He said that?"

Kyle: " Yeah, he said the Golden Valley, what is it?"

Adam: " It a mythical valley, in the deep jungles of the Mysterious Beyond, the early dinosaurs used to call it Eldorado, it was a valley that was made out of solid gold."

Kyle: " But why take the skull there?"

Littlefoot: " Well legends do say that, whoever returns it to the temple of the Golden Valley, will be given control over it's power."

Kyle: " Power right, there some kind of power, what's the power?"

Diego: " We don't know kid, it's just a story."

Kyle: " No, my dad toke the skull, then he got lost, then my mother went to look for him, she found out that he had been kidnapped, now they got her too."

Ruby: " What you say your mother's name was again?"

Kyle: " Pearl, Pearl Parker, you know her?"

Mutt: " There are a lot Pearls, kid."

Kyle: " Shut up, that is my mom you are talking about, that's my mom."

Hyp: " Now you don't have to get sore all the time, just to show how tough you are."

Nod: " Yeah."

Ali: " Sit down, please, sit down."

Kyle sits down as he says.

Kyle: " My mother got the letter from my dad and his new friend, she said she escaped as the enemy was chasing after her, she mailed it to me and told me to get it to you guys."

Kyle hands the envelope to Adam, Adam pulls the letter out, with letters that look ancient as Kyle says.

Kyle: " It's not even in English lettering, see."

Then Diego see's two Fast-biters with two humans not far from them, they were looking at Littlefoot and the others, as Diego says.

Diego: " See those four brick heads over there?"

Kyle turns and see them as those four got up and started walking over, as Diego finishes.

Diego: " I don't think they here for something to eat."

Kyle: " Who are they?"

Chomper answers Kyle as Adam hides the letter in his new hat.

Chomper: " I don't know, maybe the Great Valley agency."

Human: " Come quietly."

Laura: " Make that the Soviet agency and FSB."

Fast-biter agent 1: " And bring letter with you."

Mikayla: " Letter, what letter?"

FSB agent 1: " Letter, Mr. Parker, just gave to you."

Kyle: " Me, do I look like mailman to you?"

Fast-biter agent 2: " We won't ask again, come now or..."

Kyle pulls out a knife as he says.

Kyle: " Or what?"

Rhett: " Nice try kid, but I think you just bought a knife..."

The four agents pull out there pistols, as Rhett finishes.

Rhett: " To a gun fight."

FSB agent 2: " Outside now."

The Cera see's a teenaged Runner, as Cera whispers.

Cera: " Hit this Runner, right here."

Kyle: " Who?"

Cera: " Joe, hit him hard."

Kyle gets Joe's attention.

Kyle: " Here hold this."

Joe: " What?"

Kyle punches Joe in the face, then Joe's friend came and punch him in the face, the other Rainbow faces helped Kyle up, then one Runner says.

Runner: " Get that Greaser."

Then a fight broke out, Littlefoot and the others escaped with Kyle, as Shorty says.

Shorty: " Your mother didn't escape, they let her go, so she can mail the letter."

Kyle got on his bike with Adam and Ruby, as Littlefoot and the others went to their nest to get their kids and meet Adam and Ruby at there place, the four agents were in two cars chasing after Kyle, Adam, and Ruby, one Fast-biter agent grabbed Adam and pulled him in the car, when Adam got dragged in the car, Adam fought the two agents, Adam kicked the FSB agent and accidentally hit the horn of the car, then Adam punched the Fast-biter agent in the face, making him hit the FSB agent that is driving to hit the horn again, then Adam got out of the car and bike with Kyle and his wife Ruby, the lost the first agents, but then they got chased by the other agents, they followed them until they crashed into Sauris rock, a tooth fell on the agents car and destroyed it, but the agents were not in it, the other agents picked up there fellow agents they were about to chase, Kyle, Adam, and Ruby, but had to get out of there before the Residents see them as they head for the Mysterious Beyond, meanwhile Kyle, Adam, and Ruby are still on the motorcycle, they are in some kind of dinosaur version of a library that went with a school they help made four years ago, so that the younger generation can learn about the human world and learn more about their world, Littlefoot and some of the friends were teachers, Kyle was going slow but it was still a little fast, as Ruby says.

Ruby: " Your going too fast."

Kyle: Split, split, split, split, split, split."

Adam: " Slow down, somebody is going to get hurt."

Kyle: " It only matters of my opinion."

Kyle missed a student Swimmers, they went under a few stone tables, they slowed down to the last table where a Fast runner is trying to do a project, the student see's Adam and asks.

Fast runner student: * talking to Adam* " Excuse me, Mr. Carlton."

Adam: " Yes?"

Fast runner student: " I have a question about the culture model."

Adam: " Try reading about archeologist, they did there work out in the field."

Kyle starts the bike again while Adam and Ruby got on, as Adam talks to talks to the student.

Adam: " You want to be a good archeologist, you got to get out of the library."

Then Kyle, Adam, and Ruby, met it Littlefoot and the others, they saw they're other children and not there adventure children, Littlefoot and the others told them that their adventure kids got kidnapped and taken to the Mysterious Beyond, Adam and Ruby looked and found there other children and not their adventure kids, the other kids said the adventure one's were kidnapped by agents, then out of nowhere, Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Sierra, Rinkus, Ozzy, the residents of the Great Valley, Strut and Lilly came out of nowhere, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Strut, and Lilly told Littlefoot and the others that they're children were taken too, because they were in to adventure like Littlefoot and the others adventure kids are, Littlefoot tells everybody that he and his friends have a clue that might lead them to find the Crystal Skull and return it to the Golden Valley, after mentioning the Golden Valley, Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn called for a meeting.

* * *

Deep in the jungles of the Mysterious Beyond, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia are working hard to find a way to the Golden Valley, they see a car coming, they see that it's the agents, with them are Littlefoot and the others adventure kids along with Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Strut and Lilly's kids, Blacktail looked at them and saw that they look like there parents but only younger, Blacktail walks up to them and says.

Blacktail: " Welcome little one's, I'm Blacktail, I'm sure you kids have heard of me."

Aaron: " Yeah I know who you are, your the asshole, that kidnapped our are parents years ago, what do you want with us?"

Blacktail: " I see that you got temper from your mother and your father, you kids are the only thing that will bring your parents out to me, by the way, have you ever heard of the Golden Valley?"

Brandon: " Yes, but it's just story."

Amy: " Why do you want to find it?"

Eric: " And how do you know that it exist?"

Blacktail: " That is not your problem, you kids are staying with us." * talks to his men.* " Lock them up."

Jessica: " You wait until are parents come and when they do, they will kick your ass."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Only years before they could."

The Russians and the Soviets put Brandon, Amanda, Aaron, Daisy, Cody, Amy, Alex, Alice, Barry, Rachel, Eric, Crystal, Brice, Brooke, Brant, Abigail, Henry, Cindy, Ian, Helen, Alan, Jessica, Carl, Dawn, Bruno, Dorothy and the others, in a cell and locked them up, then they heard a voice.

Adult female Rainbow face: " You kids look familiar, you look like your parents."

Alan: " We do, who are you?"

Rainbow face: " I'm Ms. Parker, but you can call me Pearl, and this is my son Damon, I have another son named Kyle, he by now have made it to the Great Valley."

Brandon: " Hello ma'am, I'm Brandon, this is my sister Amanda, these are our friends Aaron, Daisy, Cody, Amy, Alex, Alice, Barry, Rachel. Eric, Crystal, Brice, Brooke, Brant, Abigail, Henry, Cindy, Ian, Helen, Alan, Jessica, Carl, Dawn, Bruno, Dorothy, Craig, Marry, Lance, Betty, Richard, and Andy."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Nice to meet you kids."

Marry: " I hope Mom and Dad to safe us."

Richard: " Your right on all of us."

Damon: " Don't give up kids, they will come, I know they will."

Then they heard a voice from behind them.

Female Flyer: " You can say that again."

Alex, Alice, Lance, and Betty look at the Flyer, the Flyer looks at the four and says.

Female Flyer: " You four look like my daughters."

Alex: " We got the looks of our mother."

Lance: " There names are aunt Mikayla and Lauren."

Female Flyer: " I am Leslie, I'm your grandmother."

Alice: " My mother and my aunt never told us, we had an aunt."

Betty: " I wonder why they never told us."

Leslie: " They don't want to talk about me, but I now get to see you, for the first time."

Brandon: " Sorry for braking up the little reunion, but we must try to find a way out of here."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Let's just wait for them to come for us, they will show soon."

They toke Pearls advice, they seem to like, now they only hope that there parents come to save them from the Russians and the Soviet's, as they wait for they're parents.

* * *

**This is not good, Littlefoot and the others adventure kids have been kidnapped by Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, what will happen to them? Will Littlefoot and the gang go find them as they look for the Crystal Skull? Find out next time on chapter 4, to learn more, see you later, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: the Crystal Skull

**Here comes the adventure, here we go.**

**Chapter 4: The Crystal Skull**

* * *

At the Russian and Soviet camp, Blacktail got a device out that looks like a copy of the Grabatron, Blacktail helps Dr. Xenia in it, as she tests the experimental Grabatron, then scientist turn on the machine, when it stopped, Dr. Xenia came out, but not as a human, but as a Fast-biter like Blacktail walks over to her and says.

Blacktail: " You look even more beautiful in this form, General Dr. Xenia."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " For love, Commander Blacktail, I have to agree."

Then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia kissed in the mouth for the first time, then they went into jungle to have their own private time, as the transformation of the Russians begins.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Great Valley, the meeting was going on, Littlefoot and the others told the residents that their adventure children have been kidnapped, the residents were shocked to hear this, then one of the residents asks.

Resident: " Why the Soviets want with your kids?"

Hyp: " Because Blacktail still wants revenge on us for killing his adopted father, Sharptooth."

Nod: " Yeah."

Grandpa Longneck see's the letter and asks.

Grandpa Longneck: " What's that?"

Ruby: " It's a letter from Kyle's mom, she sent it to us, the writing on it looks ancient."

James: " We might be able to translate it, but we must walk it through Mayan, first."

Kyle starts talking to Adam.

Kyle: " For an adult, your not bad in a fight."

Diego: " Thanks a lot."

Kyle: " What are you like 40?"

Adam and Ruby look at the letter, then Adam smiles as he says.

Adam: " It's a riddle, leave it to Dr. Scout and his new friend, to write a riddle in a dead language."

Ruby: * reading the riddle* " Follow the lines in the earth only the gods can read, which will lead to Castro's cradle, guarded by the living dead."

Mr. Threehorn: " Who is Castro?"

Lilly: " He used to be the very first dinosaur conquistador, that spoke Spanish."

James: " Dr. Scout must be talking about the Saluda lines."

Kyle: " What are those?"

Mutt: " There giant ancient drawing craved into the ground of Saluda Valley, from the ground they can look like anything, but from the sky, only the gods can read them" * pointing his finger into the sky* " Because only gods live up there."

Littlefoot: " Dr. Scout and his new friend are telling us the Skull is in Saluda Valley."

Littlefoot and the others are on another adventure they never had in years, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Strut, Lilly, Sierra, Rinkus, Ozzy, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud came along with them, then they arrived at Saluda Valley, they gather at the center, where both Flattooth and Sharptooth walk around peacefully while there is Spanish music, Lilly is asking an egg stealer couple that speak Spanish where Dr. Scout and his new friend is, then Lilly shock hands with them as walk over to everybody and says.

Lilly: " Finally these guy saw them, they came into valley like mad dinosaurs, the police locked them up in their cell, it's this way."

Littlefoot and the other were talking to each other while they were walking, even to Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud learned how to speak the flattooth language, and they now speak both Flattooth and Sharptooth, then they came to cave, they met with a Female Sharptooth that is dressed like a sister, her name is Sister Abby, while Littlefoot and the others walk in the cave, an adult Threehorn with two agents stood next to the cave, it is Jake, along with two FSB agents, Sister Abby is speaking.

Sister Abby: * Speaking Spanish*

Lilly: * translating* " Sister Abby says, ' That Dr. Scout and his friend are not here, she don't know where there are, two Fast-biters came and toke them away, the Fast-biters were armed with guns.'"

They pass some prisoner's, as Lilly stills translates what Sister Abby is saying.

Lilly: " * translating* " She also says, ' That Dr. Scout and his friends have went crazy, they drew pictures in their cell."

Adam then says, " Parts of Dr. Scout's letter does not make any since, ' Follow the lines in the earth only the gods can read, which will lead to Castro's cradle.'"

Mikayla: " Cradle, cradle, birth."

Ozzy: " Castro wasn't born in Saluda Valley, he was born on a small island."

Strut: " He only came here for some riches."

Kyle: " What happened to him?"

Chomper: " We don't know, he disappeared, along with six others."

Thud: " There bodies were never found."

Then Sister Abby opened the cell, Littlefoot and the others walk in, they look around the cell and see drawings and writing on the walls, then Leeanne looks a skull on wall and says

Leeanne: " This is definitely, the Crystal Skull, look at the cranium, and the same words written over and over again, in different languages."

Maggie: " Reukka."

Shannon: " Returno."

Laura: " Return."

Kyle: " Return where?"

Red Claw: " Or return what?"

Kyle: " You mean the Skull."

Screech: " It seem to be on his mind."

Kyle: " Where is he suppose to return it to?"

Then Pterano saw something on the floor, so did Mikayla and Petrie, Pterano, Mikayla, and Petrie grabbed some brooms from outside the cell and started sweeping, Adam is starting to see it, then Pterano gives the broom to Kyle and says.

Pterano: " Sweep."

Then Kyle sweeping with floors with Mikayla and Petrie, then when they were done Adam looked at the floor and the letter then Adam says.

Adam: " Dr. Scout and his friend didn't mean Castro's birth place."

James: " Cradle has another meaning in Mayan, normal meaning resting place, as in final resting place."

Thud: " He meant Castro's grave."

Tyrone: " These drawings on the floor, is the cemetery where he is buried."

Kyle: " Thud, I thought you said, that nobody found his grave."

Everybody looks at Thud as he says.

Thud: " Well, it looks like Dr. Scout and his friend did."

Then everybody gathered around the drawings of the cemetery.

* * *

By nighttime, everybody is at the cemetery, Kyle hides his bike, then he and Lilly grab some flashlights, then Lilly reads a sign that is in Spanish, as she reads.

Lilly: * reading the sign* " Grave robbers will be shot."

Sierra: " It's a good thing were not grave robbers."

Sierra hands Kyle a shovel, then everybody start looking for a way in, then Kyle heard something as he says.

Kyle: " I thing I just saw something."

Rhett: " Ah, your just jumping at shadows."

Then Kyle went by a ladder as he says.

Kyle says: " This way down."

Then the ladder broke as he fell at the bottom of the stairs, Rinkus flew by Kyle and afford his hand.

Rinkus: " This way up."

Kyle: " Yeah."

Then out of nowhere a dinosaur wearing a skull mask, attacked everybody tried to fight them but they were to fast for them, then a fast runner wearing a skull on it's head jumped on Kyle, James grabbed a shovel and hit the Fast runner off of Kyle, when the Fast runner got hit, the mask came off to show his face, then Fast runner ran into a hole, then out of nowhere came a Fast-biter with big pipe that aired darts, but thank goodness Kyle was holding a shovel, it would have hit him, as Shorty says.

Shorty: " Those darts are poison."

Laura: * tells Kyle* " Stay there."

Then Hyp and Laura followed the crazy Fast runner, then the Fast runner came out with the same pipe that fired poison darts, the Fast runner was about to fire, but Laura grabbed the pipe and blew into it, causing the arrow to enter in the Fast runner's mouth killing him, then a Fast-biter came out of nowhere was about to claw Kyle, but Adam, James, Mikayla, Laura, and Leah pulled out their weapons and aimed at the Fast-biter, the Fast-biter ran away, Kyle turns around and see Adam and some of the others holding pistols in their hands, then Kyle asks Adam.

Kyle: " You guys are teachers?"

Adam: " Part time."

Then a few moments later, everybody enter inside a cave inside the cemetery, Kyle pulls out a mirror and his looking at himself, Cera see's this and asks.

Cera: " What are doing, put that away."

Diego: " Give us some light."

Kyle shined the flashlight at there direction, then everybody see's cob webs moving and there was a sound that sounded like someone is breathing, Savannah moves some cob webs to show a Flyer skull, Pterano removed the skull and found two ropes, then he pulled one and a new passage way opened, while Kyle accidentally fell on a scorpions home, then one scorpion came and stung his arm, then more scorpions tried to sting him, he gets the scorpions off of him, as he turns around and everybody is staring at him, while Hyp says.

Hyp: " Dance on your own time, will you?"

Nod: " Yeah, dance on your own time."

Kyle: " A scorpion just stung me am I gonna die?"

Mutt: " How big were they?"

Kyle: " Huge."

Shannon: " Good."

Kyle: " Good?"

Leah: " When it comes to scorpions, the bigger, the better, small ones bite you, don't keep it to yourself."

Then everybody entered in a stairway heading down, they see dinosaur with skulls that look like the Crystal Skull, then Kyle says.

Kyle: * talking about the dead dinosaurs* " Guys, look at there skulls."

Alyssa: " Just like the ones in Dr. Scout and his friends cell, were getting close."

Kyle: " Why do they look like that?"

Miranda: " They would use to rap there heads with rope to make the skull like that."

Kyle: " But why?"

Maggie: " To honor the gods."

Kyle: " No gods head does not look like that."

Ali: " Depends on who your god."

Then everybody entered what looked like a dead end but they crawled to one side and showed a new passageway, then Lauren turned to Kyle and says.

Lauren: " Come on genius, bring the stuff."

The everybody entered in a place where there are artifacts, Ducky says.

Ducky: " This is amazing, yep, yep, yep."

Kyle: " Unbelievable."

James then puts his arm up and says.

James: " Don't touch anything."

Then everybody see tracks on the ground, Daniel says.

Daniel: " Somebody's been here recently, two sets of prints."

Kyle: " Same size means the same person twice?"

Diego: " Not bad, kid."

Then Adam started counting the wrapped dinosaur there are.

Adam: " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, it looks like Castro and his men made it out of the jungle after all."

Then Adam tried to open the wrap, but it was hard to rip open, Ruby tried it but no good, Then Screech and Thud opened it with there claws, and opened it up, to show a dead dinosaur that looks okay.

Kyle: * talking about the dead dinosaur* " He looks like he just died yesterday."

Red Claw: " It's the wrapping that he is in."

Then the dead dinosaur then began to rot to show how it really is, Kyle was surprised as he asks.

Kyle: " What just happened?"

Tyrone: " He's been dead for two hundred years, air doesn't agree with him."

Then Kyle saw another wrapping that is opened.

Kyle: " This one's open already?"

Petrie removes the wrapping as he says to show a dead rotten Fast-biter.

Petrie: " It's him, it's Castro himself."

Mikayla: " He used to be called the golden Dinosaur, because of lust for riches."

Ozzy: " Someone came and gone."

Strut: " They left all the gold and artifacts."

Sierra: " What were they looking for?"

The gold coins flew out of Sierra's hands and right behind Castro's dead body, then Tammy see's something, Adam move the body, then Tammy looked at Kyle with a smile on her face as she handed Castro to Kyle with her tail, then Spike gave Adam a look that said ' Don't look at me, she's my mate.' then James says.

James: " Tammy said, ' Hold this.'"

Then Pterano found and picked up the Crystal Skull, he looks at it as he says.

Pterano: " Unbelievable."

Savannah: " Beyond believable."

Pterano then handed the Skull to Adam, then Kyle knife flew and hit the skull, Kyle pulled the knife off the skull, then Adam says.

Adam: " Crystal is not magnetic."

Kyle: " Nether is gold."

Ducky: " What is this thing?"

Kyle: " Maybe the Indians thought this was there god, this maybe the one from..."

Everybody: " The Golden Valley."

Then Adam and everybody else try to put the pieces of history together.

Adam: " Castro and his men toke the skull along with there riches, maybe the Indians might have caught up with them."

Ozzy: " They began kill each other off to claim there prize while they were leaving."

Strut: " Before Castro dies, he sends the skull to the human world, so it wouldn't cause problems again, then the Indians wrapped them up."

Littlefoot: " Then Dr. Scout found the skull turned himself into a Rainbow face and met a new friend they were going to return it to the Golden Valley."

Diego: " But then they put here, returned to Castro."

Kyle: " Return, return, my dad and his friend said on the walls."

Chomper: " They gave it back to Castro."

Maggie: " The question is why?"

Then moments later they exit the cave to enter back into the cemetery, it is now morning, but however everybody was not too happy, they saw the Soviet's and some dinosaurs they figured are Russians, the Russians still have their uniforms on, the weapons the Soviets and the Russians have are AK-47's, Then Leeanne, Diego, and Cera see a Threehorn they remember four years ago, as he greets them, it is Jake, he says.

Jake: " Hello, Laney, hey guys."

Kyle was able to walk up to him, but Scarbeck came out and pulled out a Pistole Makarov and points it at Kyle.

Leeanne, Diego, and Cera: " Hello Jake."

Then Soviet's and the Russians escorted Littlefoot and the others out of Saluda Valley and into the Jungles of the Mysterious Beyond where the Soviet and Russian camp is, they are now at the camp waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the others have found the Crystal Skull, but now they are kidnapped, what will happen to them, read chapter 5, to learn more, see you guys later, bye. **


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**Here is the next chapter, here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Captured**

* * *

It is now night time at the Russian and Soviet camp, there is a fire in the middle of the camp, Russian and Soviet troops are dancing have a great time, Brown Claw was about to walk inside a very large tent that is bigger then a Longneck, but Jake beat him to it, Jake walks inside the tent where Littlefoot and the others are tied up, as Jake says.

Jake: " You guys are lucky that I showed up, that Brown Claw wanted to blow your brains out, that is the third time, I saved your life."

Hyp: " Untie us, and will give you a big hug."

Nod: " Yeah."

Jake: " You are also lucky I was there."

Laura: " We had everything under control."

Jake: " You guys own me."

Cera: * talking about the Russians and the Soviets* " What do you own them, huh?"

Diego: " Are you teamed up with the enemy how many names you gave them, huh?"

Jake: " You are not getting the picture here."

Ruby: " You know they are going to untie us, comrade."

Adam: " And when they do, I'm gonna brake your nose."

Jake: " Comrade? You thing it's about flags? You thing this is about uniforms? You thing it's about lines on a map?"

Leeanne: " It's about Riches."

Jake: " Not just Riches, a gigantic pile of Riches, don't worry about what the Russians will pay, an entire valley made out of gold, that is what the early dinosaurs were after, for haven sakes Laney, we be rich and famous, famous than anybody we know."

Leeanne and Littlefoot: " Blood Riches, every nickel."

Jake: " I need you guys to be smart, do the right thing just like in..." * Jake looks and see's Blacktail and Dr. Xenia coming* " Just like in Claw Valley, get me?" * Jake turns and see Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and Brown Claw standing there* " Just like in Claw Valley, you want me to have a good time?" *chuckling as he leaves*

Blacktail: " How fortunate our failure to kill you, guys. You survive to be of service to us once again."

Adam: " Well, you know us, always glad to help."

Laura see's the Female Fast-biter, and ask her.

Laura: " Who are you?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " I'm General Dr. Xenia Ourumov, Leader of the Russian Army and Blacktail's love."

Blacktail and Dr. Xenia nuzzle each other as Red Claw says.

Red Claw: " Who knew, evil's love."

Everybody agreed with Red Claw as Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " We are now death, destroyers of worlds."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: * turns on a tape recorder* " You recognize those words? This is your famous from the human world, after he created the atomic bomb."

Leah: " He was quoting the Hindu bible."

Blacktail: " That doesn't matter, and now this next level of weapon is ours to have, your to fear."

Pterano: " Weapon? What weapon?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " A mind weapons, opening a new front of physic warfare, that was Stalin's dream."

Savannah: " No wonder why Dr. Scout and his friend gave the skull back to Castro."

Tyrone: " He knew you were after it."

Blacktail: " You guys also know, that when you look into it's eyes, you know that it wasn't made by human or dinosaur hands."

Chomper: " Then who made it?"

Blacktail just stares at Chomper, as Maggie says.

Maggie: " Come on, Blacktail."

Then Dr. Xenia explains, as She and Blacktail go behind a cretin.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " This thing inside that you guys saw was not the first, we have found two others in other parts of the Mysterious Beyond, and they these things are not from this plant."

James: " Saucer man from Mars."

Ducky: " They are creepy, they are, they are."

Blacktail: " And these things also have technologies and paranormal abilities."

Diego: " You got to kidding me."

Blacktail: " Unless you believe, like the others we found it's skeleton was pure crystal, there could be thousands of skulls at the Golden Valley."

Blacktail and Dr. Xenia come out from the cretin, as Dr. Xenia says.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " The skull was stolen from the early dinosaur age, who over returns it to the..."

Littlefoot: " To the temple will given control over it's power, we all heard this bed time story before."

Cera: " It's a legend."

Daniel: " How do you know it even exist?"

Blacktail: " Perhaps you ask you friend that."

Brown Claw: " Bring the two others in."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: * talking to Littlefoot and the others* " We believe that they have been there before."

Alyssa: " Dr. Scout and his friend?"

Then two Russians and two Soviets went by two dinosaurs dancing around the fire, then they brought two dinosaur inside the tent, Littlefoot and the others see a Male Rainbow face and a Male Sauropelta, Littlefoot recognized the Male Sauropelta, as he and the others recognize the Rainbow face, it is Dr. Scout and his friend, Adam try's to get his attention.

Adam: * talking to Dr. Scout* " Dr. Scout, it's us, Littlefoot and the gang."

Laura: " Dr. Scout?"

But Dr. Scout was not responding, neither was is friend, they are acting really weird, as Miranda asks Dr. Scout and his friend.

Miranda: * worried* " You guys are kidding right?"

Dr. Scout: " Through eyes at last I saw in tears."

Then Adam gets his attention, at Littlefoot talks to the Sauropelta.

Adam: * talking to Dr. Scout* " Listen to us, your name is Dr. Scout Parker, your used to work with two Doctors named Nick and Elroy, you knew us, my name is Adam."

Littlefoot: * talking to the Sauropelta* " Listen to me, your name is Rooter, you are the one made me feel better after I lost my mother, my name is Littlefoot."

But Dr. Scout and Rooter just walked around, as Shorty asks Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and also Scarbeak, Brown Claw and Jake, who that just came in the tent.

Shorty: " What have you done to them?"

Jake: " We didn't do a thing, it's the skull."

Dr. Xenia: " We tried to talk to him, but his mind seems to be a bit weak, lets hope you guys are stronger."

Then Russian scientists came in the tent, and started to begin there test, they had a video camera, and technology, as Blacktail went to a beg that Adam was carrying and pulled out the skull, while he says.

Blacktail: " The skull mess's with the undeveloped part of the brain, opening the physic channel, Dr. Scout and his friend lost control of their minds, staring too long into it's eyes, we hope that you guys will get to them after you done the same."

Hyp: " We have a better idea, you look at it."

Nod: " Yeah, you look at it."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " The skull does not speak to everyone it seems, and we are about to have the one thing our both worlds have ever known."

Scarbeak pick up a stop watch as he says.

Scarbeak: " Power over the minds of both Human and Dinosaur."

Sierra: " Be careful, you'll might get exactly what you wish for."

Scarbeak: " We usually do."

Then Scarbeak starts the stop watch, as everybody then starts staring at the skull, staring at into it's eyes, then they are starting to hear things as Blacktail starts talking.

Blacktail: " Imagine. To peer across the worlds and know the enemy's secrets. To place our thoughts into the minds of your leaders. Make your teachers teach the true version of history, your soldiers attack on our command."

Then Dr. Xenia toke over.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " We'll be everywhere at once, more powerful then a whisper, invading your dreams, thinking your thoughts for you while you sleep. We will change you guys, all of you, from the inside. We will turn you into us. And the best part? You won't even know know it's happening."

Littlefoot and the others are now staring at the skull, as Screech says.

Screech: " Return."

Outside of the tent, Dr. Scout and Rooter then later look at each other, as Dr. Scout says.

Dr. Scout: " Return."

Inside the tent, Littlefoot and the others are now starting to act funny, as Jake says.

Jake: " That's enough, if they die, we'll never find it."

Then Blacktail orders Scarbeak.

Blacktail: " Cover the skull."

Then Scarbeak covers the skull with a bag as Littlefoot and the others stopped acting funny, as their eyes closed and slipped into unconsciousness that will last for a few seconds, outside of the tent Dr. Scout then says.

Dr. Scout: " Adam."

Then Rooter says.

Rooter: " Littlefoot."

They now remember them, inside the tent, Jake unties Adam's right hand, then Littlefoot and the others wake up including Adam, then Adam punched Jake in the nose, then a Russian Fast runner came to Adam and grabbed his arm, as Jake says.

Jake: * to Adam* " You broke my nose."

Adam: " I told you."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Enough! You will speak to Dr. Scout and Rooter and lead us to the Golden Valley, yes?"

Mikayla: " Nyet."

Blacktail then orders the troops.

Blacktail: " Take them outside."

Then the Soviet's and the Russians untied Littlefoot and the others and toke them outside, then Littlefoot and the other are reunited with their adventure kids, then Littlefoot and the others see Kyle, Adam asks Kyle.

Adam: " You alright, kid?"

Kyle: " I left my bike back at the cemetery."

Petrie: " Are you alright?"

Kyle: " I left my bike."

Then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia pulled their swords next Kyle neck.

Kyle: " Whoa! Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop, stop."

Then Kyle pulls out a mirror and looks at himself, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia were curious about Kyle, then puts the mirror away as he says.

Kyle: " I'm ready."

Then turns to Littlefoot and the others and says.

Kyle: " Just be sure they do it right."

Then Petrie says.

Petrie: " You heard him."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Clearly I have chosen the wrong pressure point. Perhaps I can find two sensitive one's." * to Russian soldiers* " Prinesite yom!"

Then two female were brought out along with another Male Rainbow face, as well as a Male Threehorn with two smaller Threehorn's, one is a Flyer and the other is a Rainbow face like Kyle, the Flyer says.

Female Flyer: " Get your hands off of us, you rotten Russki son of bitch."

Littlefoot, Leeanne and their friends recognized that voice as Leslie, Mikayla and Lauren's mother, and Petrie and Tyrone's mother-in-law.

Female Rainbow face: " Let go of us, you bastards."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah recognized the two Rainbow faces as Ms. Parker and her son Damon, as the Russians let them go, then Leslie see's Mikayla and Lauren and says.

Leslie: " Mikayla, Lauren."

Mikayla and Lauren: " Mom."

Mikayla and Lauren went to see their mother.

The Male Threehorn looks at Cera and says.

Male Threehorn: " Cera, how are doing sister?"

Young Male Threehorn: " Cera, me and my sister are here."

Cera knows who these three are as she says.

Cera: " Cero, Dana, Dinah, what are you doing here."

Dana: " We got kidnapped, by these Fast-biters along with their allies."

Cera then see's her nephew and her niece, and also her brother, then see introduced Diego to her brother and her niece and nephew, as Damon says.

Damon: " It's about time you guys showed up."

Kyle: " Mom."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Sweetheart, what in the world are you doing here?"

Littlefoot and the others look at the Rainbow face family as Diego says.

Diego and Cera: " 'Mom'?"

Kyle: " Aw, don't worry about me. Are you alright?"

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Young man, I specifically told you not to come here."

Adam: * talking to Kyle* " Ms. Parker is your mother?"

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Oh, for cryin' out loud, guys, is it hard to figure out."

Diego: " We didn't figure it would be you."

While Ms. Parker was arguing with Littlefoot and the others, Mikayla, Lauren, and Leslie began arguing.

Lauren: " What are you doing here?"

Leslie: " I was following Dr. Scout's family, what are doing here?"

Mikayla: " Trying to save our kids."

Alex: " Mom, how come you never told us that we had a grandmother."

Lance: " Seriously."

Petrie: " Will tell you later."

Blacktail then gets everybody's attention.

Blacktail: " So you guys will help us."

Then Brownclaw and Scarbeak point their pistols at Ms. Parker, Leslie, Dana, and Dinah's backs as Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " Simple yes, will do."

Rhett: " Oh Ms. Parker, you and Damon had to go and get yourselves and everybody else kidnapped."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " It's not like you did any better."

Ali: " Same old, same old."

Then Adam and Littlefoot went to Dr. Scout and Rooter as they said.

Dr. Scout: " Adam."

Rooter: " Littlefoot."

Adam: " That right, Scout, listen to us."

Dr. Scout: " Just hands on that golden key, which opens the palace of entirety."

Adam: " Palace of entirety?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " He has been saying that, for some time."

Littlefoot: " Scout, Rooter, you have to tell us how to get to the Golden Valley."

Rooter: " Trough eyes at last I saw in tears, here deaths dream kingdom."

Littlefoot: " Scout, Rooter, they are gonna kill are children and are loved ones."

Adam: " We need..."

Adam than saw that Dr. Scout's hand was like drawing, then Adam turns to Dr. Xenia.

Adam: " Get him paper, something to write with."

Blacktail: * Speaking Russian*

Then a egg stealers came with paper and a pencil, Strut then take the paper and pencil and gave it to Adam, as Adam gave the pencil to Dr. Scout, then he started to write, Dr. Xenia says.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Auto writing, we should have seen this."

Then Adam held the paper up, so that Dr. Scout can write, then Ozzy, Strut, and Lilly look at the drawings as Ozzy says.

Ozzy: " Drawing's."

Strut and Lilly: " Ideographs."

Dr. Scout draws as he says.

Dr. Scout: " Three times it drops, the way down."

Then Dr. Scout finish drawing, he drew pictures of water, closed eyes, and a snake, then Adam and the others then left to study the drawings, then Kyle and Damon went next to their Dad and try to get his attention.

Damon: " Dad, dad, it's us Damon and Kyle."

Kyle put his hand on his dad's face to make him look at him.

Kyle: " It's us dad, it's us."

But Dr. Scout only remembers Adam and the others, but not his sons, Adam and Ruby, study the drawing, while talking to the others.

Rinkus: " We know that the wavy lines water."

Shannon: " The closed eyes mean sleep."

Mutt: " The snake, next to the water and the closed eyes, mean big, great."

Ruby: * reading the drawing a loud* " The water sleeps until the great snake."

Adam: " These aren't just drawing's, there directions get us a map."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Karta!"

Then two Fast-biters came with a table with the map on it, everybody gathered around, as Thud says.

Thud: " We know that snake head for water, but sleep, what water sleeps?"

Then a Soviet Swimmer and a Russian Fast runner, came made them move, then Dr. Xenia points to the water that sleeps.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " here, the Sono River, the Portuguese word for sleep."

Adam: " Yes, the Sono, good."

Leeanne: " Dr. Scout and Rooter, want us to follow this one path to the Sono River."

Littlefoot: " But after that we are not sure what next."

Ruby: " Things that they say, ' Tears and Eyes, palace of entirety.' We have no idea what he says."

While Ruby was talking, Damon and Kyle then begin to attack, Damon punched Scarbeak, while Kyle punched Brown Claw, while Littlefoot and the others adventure kids, knocked the table over, as Littlefoot and the others with their kids ran into the big tent, the Russians and the Soviets followed them, but were stopped when Damon and Kyle threw two lamp at the entrance of tent and it caught on fire, then Littlefoot and the others ran into jungle as Adam says to Damon and Kyle.

Adam: " What was that for?"

Kyle: " Somebody had to do something."

Then Littlefoot and the others hid from the Russians and the Soviets, as the enemy passed them without getting seen, then half of everybody started sinking, they realize that they are in quicksand, Kyle and some of the adventure kids tried to help there parents, as Kyle says.

Kyle: " Mom."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Stay back, it's quicksand!"

Craig: " What is quicksand?"

Pterano: " It's a dry sand pit, quicksand is a mixture of sand, mud, and water."

Rinkus: " We are not hatchlings here, Pterano."

Mikayla: " Don't worry, as long as nothing bad happens..."

Then half of everybody started sinking again, but kepted on sinking slowly, while Lauren says.

Lauren: " It's collapsing."

Ruby: " hurry get something to get us out."

Kyle, Damon, and the other half of the adventure kids went to get something, Littlefoot, Chomper, Red Claw and half of everybody else got the rest of the adventure kids out of the dry sand pit, the only left in the dry sand pit, was Ms. Parker, Leslie, Sierra, Rinkus, Pterano, Savannah, Ozzy, Strut, Lilly, Adam, Ruby, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Thud, and Screech, while Dr. Scout and Rooter just stare at what is just happening, Adam gets both of their attention.

James: " Scout, Rooter, don't just stand there."

Dr. Scout and Rooter: " Huh?"

Adam: " For God's sake, guys. Go get help!"

Dr. Scout: " Help?"

Adam: " Help."

Dr. Scout and Rooter: " Help?"

Adam: " Help!"

Diego: * to Scout and Rooter* " Go, go!"

Then Dr. Scout and Rooter left to get help, after a few moments later, Kyle and the other adventure kids came back they pulled out Ms. Parker, Leslie, Sierra, Rinkus, Pterano, Savannah, Ozzy, Strut, Lilly, Adam, Ruby, Mikayla, Petrie, Ducky, Screech, and Thud were pulled, then Kyle threw a big snake at James, what anybody didn't know was that James was afraid of snakes, James asks.

James: " What kind of snake is that?"

Kyle: " It's a rat snake."

James: " Rat snakes aren't that big."

Cody: " This one is, it's not even poisonous. Now grab on!"

James: " Go get something else."

Kyle: " Like what?"

James: " Like a vine."

Damon: " There is no time, James! Grab the snake!"

James: " I think I can touch the bottom."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " There is no bottom, James."

Ducky: " Stay with me, James."

James: " I think I can feel it with my feet."

Kyle: " Grab the snake!"

James: " Stop calling it that!"

Cero: " It's a snake! What do you want us to call it?"

James: " Say vine."

Damon: " What?"

James: " Say ' Grab the vine'."

Everybody: " Grab the vine."

Then James grabs the snake and Kyle pulls him out, then James says.

James: " Get rid of it."

Kyle throws the snake as Cera says.

Cera: " Afraid of snakes."

Kyle: " You must be some one crazy Swimmer."

They were exhausted, as an evil chuckle was heard, then everybody saw that it is Jake, as he says.

Jake: " Why do you guys always to the hard way?"

Then the Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, the Russians, and the Soviets surrounded everybody, as Dr. Scout and Rooter came out, while Adam says.

Adam: " Good work, Scout and Rooter. Thanks."

Dr. Scout and Rooter: " Help."

As everybody was brought back to camp, and in the morning they set out for the Golden Valley.

* * *

**New characters are in this chapter, wait until the next chapter, see you guys later, bye. **


	6. Chapter 6: Race to the Golden Valley

**Here the next chapter, get ready for the race and fight, here we go.**

**Chapter 6: The race for Golden Valley**

* * *

Inside the jungles of the Mysterious Beyond, The Russians and the Soviets are on the move, trees are being cut down by a giant tree cuter that is from Russia, the tree cuter clears a path, The Russians that are Longnecks, Threehorn's, Swimmers, Spiketails, and Sharpteeth walked along with Littlefoot, Leeanne, Cera, Diego, Cero, Ducky, James, Spike, Tammy, Chomper, Maggie, Daniel, Ali, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Nod, Shannon, Red Claw, and Rooter, as the Russians that had two legs and two arms and are small enough are driving military vehicles, the adventure kids are in one troop transport truck, as for the others are in another troop transport truck, Kyle is with his mother and his brother, along with Mikayla, Petrie, Ruby, Adam, Hyp, Laura, Mutt, Leah, Ozzy, Strut, Lilly, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Leslie, Sierra, Rinkus, Screech, and Thud, they are all tied up with some vine, Brown Claw was guarding them in the troop transport truck they were in, Scarbeak was the eye in the sky, then something bumped the truck, Brown Claw see's that Tammy was mad, he was about to her with a whip, but Adam kicked him, then Kyle kicked, they both kicked him until he was knocked unconscious, Kyle got his knife out and threw it with his feet and Adam caught it, then cut himself loose, then cut everybody loose, then he signaled Diego to go ahead and attack, then Littlefoot and the others that are walking toke down their guards, then Adam and Ruby climbed up to the front of the truck, they fought them and kicked them off the truck, they drove next to the troop transport truck that has the adventure kids on, Screech and Thud kicked the driver off and followed Adam, then Ms. Parker got in front, as Adam says.

Adam: " We got to get are hands on that skull and get to the Golden Valley, before they do, Ms. Parker, take the wheel."

Then Adam went back into back, as Kyle came to the front, he looked back and asked.

Kyle: " What is he doing now?"

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Ha, I don't think that he plans that far up ahead."

Then Adam came back with an RPG launcher, as he says.

Adam: * to Kyle " I would cover my ears if I were you."

Then Adam fired the RPG launcher, as the rocket hit the Giant tree cuter, and now the circular blade his now heading for the other military vehicles, now it is heading over to Littlefoot and the others, as James says, " Move, move."

The circular blade missed them by an inch, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia see the two transport trucks heading for them, Dr. Xenia is holding a bag that the skull is inside, Dr. Scout and Rooter look at the two trucks and Littlefoot and the others coming, as they say.

Dr. Scout: " Adam."

Rooter: " Littlefoot."

Then Blacktail ran to his jeep, as Dr. Xenia gave to Dr. Scout, then ran over to Blacktail's jeep that has a Russian Solider Fast-biter driving for them, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia pick up AK-47's, then Dr. Xenia then yells out angrily.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Adam!"

Then a small military vehicle drove next to Adam's truck's, the military vehicle is a GAZ 46 , Dr. Xenia then orders the soldiers in the military vehicle in Russian.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: * yells her command in Russian*

Then Adam jumped from the truck to the small military GAZ 46, then everybody jumped on, Brown Claw got up and saw Ms. Parker was going to jump, he tried to grab her but she already jumped off, then Brown Claw had to take control of the truck, Screech and Thud drove away with the adventure kids as Littlefoot and the others followed, they had already rescued Rooter, everybody had splited up into two groups. Adam was driving until he saw that Dr. Scout is holding the skull, as Adam says.

Adam: " Dr. Scout got the skull, Ms. Parker that the wheel, Pterano come with me."

Kyle: " That's not fair, she drove the truck."

Sierra: " Don't act like a child, find something to fight with."

Then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia got and pointed their AK-47's at Adam and the other, as Ms. Parker saw this and warns.

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Get down!"

Then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia started shooting at them, as Rinkus says to Ozzy.

Rinkus: " Shoot back, shoot back, shoot, shoot."

Then Ozzy started shooting a machine in the front of the small military boat car, starting a huge gun fight, at the same time, Screech and Thud are still driving with adventure kids on with them, a small military boat car, and more them were coming at them, They saw their parents try their best to keep them away, but saw more were still coming at them, Cody and Brice were wondering what to do, then they saw two machines guns they can use, as Cody says.

Cody: " Guys lets use those guns right there."

Brandon looks at the weapons and says.

Brandon: " Lets do this, come on."

Then Cody grabbed an RPD machine gun as Brice grabbed a RPK machine gun, then Cody and Brice started shooting at the Russians and the Soviets, then one was Fast-biter was about to Shoot Cera, Aaron say this and said.

Aaron: * to Brice* " Get that Russian Bastard."

Then Brice aimed at the Fast-biter fired the RPK and it hit the Russian, Littlefoot and the others that were following the adventure kids truck toke out the rest of the enemy, Daisy see that there are no more of them as she says.

Daisy: " We did we are safe."

Dana: " Lets keep it that way."

Dinah: " I seem to like this, I really do."

Then Cera and Diego see that the other that are trying to get the skull back are in trouble, Diego says.

Diego: " Cero, help out with the kids, we got to help the others."

Cero helps Littlefoot and over one else, as Cera and Diego help out the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia stopped shooting because they ran out of ammo, that gave Adam and Pterano a chance to jump a military Flat bed Semi that has Dr. Scout, two Russian Swimmers and a Threehorn that Adam knows, the Two Russians got knocked off the truck as Jake see's Adam and says.

Jake: " Adam."

Then Adam punched him in the face, then Cera and Diego got on the military Flat bed Semi, Jake see's Cera and Diego as Jake says.

Jake: " Cera, Diego."

Cera and Diego: " Hi Jake."

Then Cera and Diego attacked Jake, as Adam got into the driver seat after he knocked out the driver, as Cera and Diego has Jake pinned down good, Dr. Xenia and Blacktail tried to Cera and Diego but they still are out of ammo, then they pulled out their swords, Kyle and Damon then find a swords in a case, picks them up and decides to use them, Adam hit a bumps a the Russian that got knocked off earlier was still hanging on the back of military Flat bed Semi, as Jake try's to talk Cera and Diego.

Jake: " Guys."

Cera: " Shut up."

Jake: " Guys."

Diego: " Shut up."

Jake: " Guys, you stupid assholes, I'm the Great Valley secret service."

Diego: " The Great Valley secret service?"

Jake: " When I yelled at you in the tent, I said, ' Just like in Claw Valley.', What were we in Claw Valley?"

Then Cera and Diego realize what Jake was doing after all this time, as they said.

Cera and Diego: " Double agents."

The Russian Swimmer climbed back up as Dr. Xenia says.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Throw me the Skull."

The Russian Swimmer toke skull away from Dr. Scout and threw it to Dr. Xenia, then Jake attacked the Russian as he fell off the Semi, then Ms. Parker drove next to the jeep, as Kyle and Damon got the skull back and then a sword fight between Kyle and Damon vs Blacktail and Dr. Xenia began, Damon had like more years of experience then Kyle did, Kyle toke school for sword fighting but never finished, Leslie see the fight, she see that Kyle is not careful, as she says.

Leslie: " Kyle, watch your feet."

Kyle: " This is not a match, Mrs. Fox."

then Kyle dropped his sword, he gets a cut on his face from Dr. Xenia's sword, then he picked up his sword, as Dr. Xenia says to Kyle.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: * talking to Kyle* " You fight like a young dinosaur, easy to begin, quick to finish."

Blacktail was observing Damon as he was sword fighting him, he was a little impressed at Damon, as Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " You are good, but not as good as I am."

Damon: " I got years of training and experience, I can do better then you, you son of bitch."

They kepted on sword fighting, then Kyle grabbed the bag with the skull inside with his sword, now Kyle is standing on two vehicles as he is fight Dr. Xenia, Kyle gets hit in the groin by plants, as the two vehicles are driving fast, then Adam then drove next to Blacktail's jeep and bumped the jeep, Dr. Xenia, Blacktail, Damon, and Kyle fell into different vehicles, Kyle and Damon have the skull, but they are now Blacktail's jeep, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia look and see Leslie, Ms. Parker, and many others, Sierra punched Blacktail off the GAZ 46, Dr. Xenia was able to kill Leslie with her sword, but Ms. Parker slammed the brakes and she flew and fell to the front of the GAZ 46 and hanged on the machine gun and then started to fire the machine gun on the car, and tried to kill everybody, but they ducked down, Blacktail meanwhile was chasing them the two cars, until Scarbeak picked him up with his talons and carried him in the sky to get back to the jeep, as Kyle and Damon now tries to get off, but a Russian Fast-biter tried to shoot them, but Kyle hit him with the bag that has the skull in, then Dr. Xenia saw Ms. Parker driving the car, as Dr. Xenia aimed the machine gun at Ms. Parker who is driving the boat car, then the GAZ 46 bumped into the jeep, then Dr. Xenia and Kyle fight each other, Dr. Xenia seemed to be winning against him, then Scarbeak flew close and Blacktail jumped Damon and they fought each other, Damon kicked Blacktail and he hit Dr. Xenia, Kyle was able to Dr. Xenia but she did a over kick and hit him, then Blacktail punched Damon, then Kyle and Damon fell on the hood of the Flatbed Semi, as Dr. Xenia and Blacktail got the skull back, Adam looks at them as Damon says, " What are you looking at Adam, they're getting away."

Kyle stand up, but he got caught by a vine, as the Flatbed Semi drove away, Kyle looks up and see's a prehistoric flying squirrel and a mouse, Adam drove the Flatbed truck next to Blacktail's jeep, the Russian Fast-biter bumped into the Flatbed Semi, then the flying Squirrel then toke off, Kyle saw the mouse and decided to take the mouse with him, then he started swinging to the vehicles he see's driving, then Adam turns to Dr. Xenia as she says.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Do svidanya, Adam."

Then the Russian Fast-biter bumped Adam Flatbed Semi, the Russian saw the cliff and jumped out of the driver side of the Semi, as Kyle came on the jeep got the skull and jumped on the hood of the Flatbed Semi, as the flying Squirrel was fighting with Dr. Xenia, but Dr. Xenia grabbed him as she yells.

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Adam!"

She threw the Flying Squirrel over the cliff next to them, but thank goodness there was a branch there the Flying squirrel flew to it, the Flying Squirrel made it and landed safely, Kyle get in the passenger of the Flatbed Semi, as he says.

Kyle: " Whoa."

Adam: " Whoa."

Then Adam looks up ahead and says.

Adam: " WHOA!"

Adam drove over a small cliff that felt more like a bump, then Adam stopped the Flatbed Semi, Blacktail see the cliff as he says.

Blacktail: " Turn!"

Then the jeep drove over the cliff and land in front of the Semi, everybody got off as Adam and Kyle got out of the Semi, then they all heard guns cocked, the dust cleared to show Blacktail and Dr. Xenia holding two pistols in their hands, then Dr. Xenia saw an ant was on her and the ant bit her, Dr. Xenia killed it with her hands, the Russian Fast-biter saw some more ants and tried to kill them, they ran out of the jeep as Adam says.

Adam: " Guys run."

Damon: " Why?"

Adam: " Big damn ants! Go!"

Now everybody was running, Brown Claw and his troops are on a Troop Transport truck, Brown Claw see's Adam and Scout, Brown Claw jumps from the Troop Transport truck and landed on Adam and Dr. Scout, everybody stopped running and saw that Adam is in trouble, Cera and Diego were about to help him, but Adam says.

Adam: " Go! Get to the River!"

Adam fights Brown Claw, the Russians on the truck started shooting at Kyle, Damon, Jake, Diego, and Cera with their AK-47's, then the GAZ 46 came, Pterano, Sierra, Rinkus, Petrie, Mikayla, Tyrone, and Lauren came to help Adam, Brown Claw was easily getting hammered, then Scarbeak flying straight at Pterano and attacked him, now it now Brown Claw and Scarbeak vs. Adam, Pterano, Sierra, Rinkus, Petrie, Mikayla, Tyrone, and Lauren, as Ms. Parker and Leslie picked up, Kyle and Damon jumped in the GAZ 46, while Diego, Cera, and Jake try to catch up with Littlefoot and the others, Ms. Parker saw a cliff with the river below she has an idea, as she turns around, Adam fights Brown Claw alone, as Pterano and many others fight against Scarbeak, Dr. Scout see's the ants coming, he takes the skull out of the bag use it on the ants and the ants made a circle around the fights that are coning, Scarbeak first fights with Pterano, they were punching, kicking, and clawing, then Scarbeak clawed Pterano in the wing, Scarbeak was able to finish him, but Mikayla attacked Scarbeak, Scarbeak then minority injured Mikayla, Lauren saw that, punched Scarbeak in his face and says.

Lauren: " No hurts my sister and gets away with it."

Scarbeak: " Let me see what you got."

Then Lauren started fighting against Scarbeak, as Petrie and Pterano got Mikayla out of the danger zone, thank goodness that Mikayla and Pterano are still able to fly, they flew to the GAZ 46 as Lauren fought against Scarbeak, fueled by anger, she beat him up, but he still is very strong, then Scarbeak then tripped her and tried to deliver the killing blow, but Tyrone saved her and attacked Scarbeak, Then Sierra and Rinkus fought against Scarbeak as Tyrone helps his love up and went to see her sister, Adam on the other hand is not doing so well with Brown Claw, while Adam was down, Brown Claw grabbed Adam's hat and threw it, the Russian Fast-biter had ants all over him, then ants toke him down, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia climbed up a vine to escape the ants, the got on top of each other like a ladder, then one of the ants were on Blacktail, then he crushed it with his tail, as Scarbeak could take anymore of the fight, he toke off into the sky, while Brown Claw grabbed Adam and did a Russian style punch on Adam, Adam fell to the ground, then Adam then grabbed a small branch and punched Brown Claw a few times, then Brown Claw fell down on the ground that is covered by ants, Brown Claw screamed as he was taken by the ants to there giant ant hill, the Russians drive the troop transport truck over Blacktail and Dr. Xenia and drive to the cliff, the ants were carrying Adam's hat, but ants leave his hat, as Adam is holding the skull, then picks up his hat and puts it back on his head, Ms. Parker then drives the GAZ 46 next to Adam and Dr. Scout, they get in the GAZ 46, the Russians then got rope from the troop transport truck and both Soviet and Russian troops climb down with Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, Adam see's that Ms. Parker is about to drive the GAZ 46 over the cliff as Adam says.

Adam: " Ms. Parker, you are about to drive over the cliff."

Ruby: " That is the idea."

Adam: " Bad idea." * starts talking to Ms. Parker* " Give me the wheel, Ms. Parker."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Trust me."

The speed up the GAZ 46 and rove it over the cliff, thank goodness there was a branch there, the branch made it to the water, and Ms. Parker drove the GAZ 46 in the river as the branch then came right back up and knocked some Russians and Soviets down the edge, as Adam says to Ms. Parker.

Adam: " Don't do that again, Ms. Parker."

Ms. Pearl Parker: " Yes Adam."

Dr. Xenia, Blacktail, and Scarbeak look at the GAZ 46 floating away, then Dr. Scout says.

Dr. Scout: " Three times it drops, the way down."

Then Adam says to Ms. Parker.

Adam: " Put it in reverse."

They first fall down a water fall, then when the reached the bottom they all climbed back in, Then Adam asks Dr. Scout.

Adam: " Three times it drops?"

Dr. Scout: " Three times it drops."

Ruby: " What is he saying?"

Rinkus: " I have no idea."

Adam: " He means, one."

Then they came to another water fall as Adam says.

Adam: " Two."

Then they fell down the water again, then they climbed back on after they reached the bottom, then Adam see's the next water fall and says.

Adam: " Three."

Then everybody came to the third water fall, Mikayla, Petrie, Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Lauren, Sierra, Rinkus, and Leslie, flew into the air, as everybody else fell down the last water fall, then when they reached the bottom, they made to land, then Littlefoot and the others along with adventure kids met up, Kyle heard a sound, then he remembered he had a mouse with him, Ducky and Everybody else, except their mates, their children, their families, and their other friends know who it is, it is Tickles, he is now a grown up mouse, then Rooter looks at the area and says, " Through eyes at last, I saw in tears."

Then Damon says, " The golden vision reappears."

That got Jake's attention fast.

Jake: " Gold, I'm in."

Then Kyle says looking at a face that has a water fall coming from it's eyes, " Through eyes... Through eye at last, I saw in tears! we got to get to go through that water fall!"

Then Adam says.

Adam: " The skull has to be returned! I'll do it! No one else has to come!"

Brice: " Forget it, Me and my friends are not leaving you."

Sierra: " It has got us nothing but trouble."

Then Kyle says, pointing to his Dad and Rooter.

Kyle: " Look what it did to them."

Leslie: " That skull is cursed."

Adam: " I have to return it!"

Ruby then stands next to her mate and asks, " Why you?"

Adam answers, " Because it told me to."

Then everybody started climbing up the face, they knew where they are, they are at the entrance of the Golden Valley.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the others have made it to the Golden Valley, what will happen next, see chapter 7, to learn more, this is RichardTerminator signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Valley

**Here is another chapter of this story, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: The Golden Valley**

* * *

Littlefoot and the others, even their adventure kids have climbed up a hill to get inside a cave next to the waterfall, Jake also came with them, he is carrying a bag, once inside they saw paintings that look ancient, Adam looks at the picture and says.

Adam: " Look at this picture."

James: " Charcoal."

Jake: " How old is this?"

Diego: " Over 3,000 years old."

Daniel: " Old as the pyramids of Egypt."

Leslie: " This painting has like worshipers."

Mikayla: " Right mom, these are sun or in other terms bright circle worshipers."

Lauren: " Just like the Egyptians."

Brandon and Amanda see a stick that has been burned, they feels it, then say.

Amanda: " These are fresh."

Brandon get his Dad's attention.

Brandon: " Hey Dad, these sticks were just used."

Littlefoot and Leeanne pick up a few sticks so Adam and some others use, then later everybody came across more paintings, then Savannah says.

Savannah: " More worshipers."

Pterano: " Yeah, but that is not the bright circle, they are worshiping."

Dr. Scout gets the skull out of the bag as he and Rooter look at a painting, then Maggie says.

Maggie: " Somebody came."

Chomper: " And disappeared."

Adam: " They taught them to farm."

Ruby: " And arrogation."

Then everybody looked at Dr. Scout and Rooter, went into the next room, Cero asked his sister.

Cero: " What is going on, Cera and Diego?"

Cera: " I don't know, Cero."

Diego: " But I think that we know now."

Everybody looked at the picture, Dr. Scout and Rooter were looking at, then Littlefoot and Adam started talking to Scout and Rooter.

Littlefoot: " I think we understand, Scout and Rooter."

Scout and Rooter gave Littlefoot a puzzled look, as Adam says.

Adam: " Someone came."

Then Scout and Rooter smiled, as Dr. Scout then held up the skull and the shadow of the skull fitted alien face picture that is on the wall, Tickles got scared and hid behind Ducky, Ducky picked him up and carried him, then everybody turned to another painting, as Ducky says.

Ducky: " There are more."

James: " Yes."

Red Claw: " Thirteen of them."

Screech: " In a circle."

Then Dr. Scout and Rooter then looked at a direction heading for the Golden Valley, as Adam says.

Adam : " Show us the way, Scout."

Littlefoot: " Show us the way, Rooter."

Then Dr. Scout and Rooter started to lead the way, as a pair of eyes were watching, after Littlefoot and the others left one part of the cave, then the early dinosaurs came out, these are dinosaurs look like Indians, they had markings on them, and their own native language, these native dinosaurs were both Flattooth and Sharptooth, and they all understood with other, they are now following after Littlefoot and the others, Littlefoot and the others and their adventure kids were walking, until Littlefoot and others heard sounds that sounded like someone is swinging something, then they saw the Early dinosaurs coming toward them, they saw Swimmers, Fast runners, and Flyers holding boomerangs, Thud says.

Thud: " Run."

Strut: " Run kids run."

Ozzy: " Go, go!"

Dr. Scout and Rooter lead Littlefoot and the others outside of the cave, while boomerangs were being thrown at them, Littlefoot and the others are now in the Golden Valley, they are running with the native Longneck's, Threehorn's, Swimmer's, Flyer's, Spiketail's, Fast Runners, Runners, Shieldback's, Big Nose's, Egg Stealer's, Rainbow Face's, Sharpteeth, Fast-biters, and Flying Sharpteeth, chasing them, the Runners, Egg Stealer's, and Fast-biters were carrying spears, then Swimmer's, Fast Runners, and Flyer's threw their boomerangs at Littlefoot and the others, the native Flying Sharpteeth knocked Pterano, Savannah, Mikayla, Petrie, Lauren, Tyrone, Leslie, Sierra, Rinkus, Alex, Alice, Craig, Mary, Lance, and Betty out of the air, and the native Swimmer's, Fast Runners, and Flyer's, tripped Littlefoot and the others with their boomerangs, and now the natives have Littlefoot and the others surrounded, Leslie calls to Mikayla.

Leslie: " Mikayla."

Jake: " Laney."

Littlefoot and Adam head for Scout and Rooter, as Littlefoot says.

Littlefoot: " Scout, Rooter."

Adam then says to Scout and Rooter.

Adam: " You two were here last time, how did you get through them."

The native Runners, Egg stealers, and Fast-biters were about to spear them all, but they stopped and saw the Crystal Skull that Dr. Scout was holding, all of the natives backed up after seeing it, Littlefoot and Adam helped everybody else out then everybody started running away, as Sierra says.

Sierra: " You did good Scout and Rooter."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Golden Valley, Dr. Xenia, Blacktail, and Scarbeak found a small tracker on the ground, there two soldiers, one Russian and one Soviet, are holding tracking devices that follow sound waves, there were other soldiers, ten are Russians and the other ten are Soviets, are holding rope as they are carrying AK-47's, Everybody turns to the waterfall, they knew where they have to go.

* * *

Back with Littlefoot and the others, Littlefoot and Adam looked back at the natives, they fully stopped chasing after them, everybody is now climbing up the temple, Rinkus says.

Rinkus: " I don't see any gold."

Ali: " I'm really confused."

Jake: " What a stupid legend, what a waist of my time."

Littlefoot: " Scout and Rooter have been here before, but they couldn't get in."

Adam: " So they toke it back to the cemetery, where they found it."

Scout picks up some sand with his hand, as Scout says, " To just hands on that golden key, which holds the palace of eternity."

Petrie: " Palace of eternity?"

Mikayla: " The stones."

Lilly: * asking Scout* " The stones are the key?"

Scout starts looking around for a way inside the temple, as Adam says.

Adam: " What are doing, Scout?"

Leeanne: " What are you looking for?"

Scout touched a stone that had sand coming out from the bottom of the stone, as Rhett said.

Rhett: " You discovered by yourself, didn't you doctor."

Scout and Rooter smile at their finding of the entrence, as Jake says.

Jake: * Talking to Scout* " Excuse me, doctor."

Jake tried to move the stone, Diego and Cera stepped back a few feet, Jake saw that they we're about to charge, Jake got out of the way as Diego and Cera charged and hit the stone, Adam removed the stone and more sand came out of it, Maggie told Jake to hit some more rocks, Jake charges and hit some stones, Adam, Ruby, Ducky, James, and everybody else grab a stone and hit the other stones, after all the stones were removed and all of the sand fell out, a door way opened up and everybody fell on some staires, then everybody saw the stairs are moving, as Maggie says.

Laura: " Move."

Everybody ran, as Pterano and everybody else that are Flyers, are flying, Daniel see's that Scout and Rooter are not moving fast enough, as he says.

Hyp: " We're running out of move."

Nod: " Yeah, running out of room."

Shorty: " Come on, Scout and Rooter, faster."

They kepted on running, until they ran out of room, when they staires disappeared, the fell to the ground, but thank goodness they were only 3 feet from the ground, so they only got wet, when they got up, Scout was looking for the Crystal Skull he had dropped it, Kyle see's this as he says.

Kyle: " Oh no, he dropped the skull."

Sierra and Leslie looked at each other, they some how got interest on each other, they looked like they were about to kiss, until Kyle came up from the water with a small dinosaur skeleton, as Kyle says.

Kyle: " Hold this."

Kyle gave the skeleton to Sierra, as he found the skull again, and gave to his dad, Damon says.

Damon: " Let's go everybody."

Only Damon and Kyle moved, then they stopped, as Kyle asks.

Kyle: " This way?"

Sierra couldn't help but smile, as he threw the skeleton down in the water, then everybody entered in a hall, unknown to them, is that Jake dropped a tracking device on the ground.

* * *

Outside, in the Valley, all of the native dinosaurs lay dead, as Shooting was going on, Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and Scarbeak found another tracking device on the ground, they all three look at it, then turn to the temple, they know where to enter the temple.

* * *

Back inside the temple, Littlefoot and the others kepted on walking, until they came into a room, where there are riches everywhere, Jake looks at the room and says.

Jake: " Now that's more like it."

Everybody look at the riches, somethings were from the early dinosaur era's to the beginning of time, Adam had some questions from before, now he knows what these things were, they were archaeologist, just like him, Scout and Rooter then came to another painting, everybody see the painting, Adam see's that it is door, Adam told Leah to put the skull on the painting's head, Leah but her hands next to the skull, Scout still hold it, as Leah says.

Leah: " I'll give back Scout, I promise."

Scout trusted Leah, Scout let Leah hold the skull, Leah put the skull on the painting's face, and the painting opened up into a doorway, then Littlefoot then lead everybody in, they entered into another room, that was more of a throne room, they saw twelve crystal skeletons sitting in a circle, they also saw one crystal skeleton without a head as Scout and Rooter say.

Rooter: * talking to himself* " How much of human and dinosaur life is lost in waiting?"

Scout: * talking to himself* " Now the time of waiting is over."

Scout was about to give the skull to the headless crystal skeleton, until they heard guns cocking, they saw the Russian's and the Soviet's surround them, as Jake says.

Jake: " Sorry guys."

Diego: " So what are you, a triple agent?"

Jake: " Nah, I just lied about being a double."

Shannon: " Traitor."

Alyssa: " Back stabber."

Miranda: " Double crosser."

Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and Scarbeak walked in the room, they were amazed at what they were seeing, as Blacktail says.

Blacktail: " Wow! This is amazing."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " We have made a great discovery."

Scarbeak: " Look at them. Still waiting for the one that is lost."

Scarbeak then came next to Scout giving him a deadly look, Scout was holding the skull next to him, then Blacktail orders Scarbeak to give him the skull, but Scarbeak didn't listen to Blacktail's orders, instead Scarbeak snapped his fingers and two Soviet's turned on Blacktail, as Blacktail asks.

Blacktail: " Scarbeak, what are you doing?"

Scarbeak: " Sorry Blacktail, but I have a lust for power, and I want it more then you do."

Scarbeak then put his hands next to the Skull, Scout didn't let go, until he decided to, Scarbeak looks at the headless Crystal Skeleton, as he says.

Scarbeak: " Imagine, what they could tell us."

Adam: " I wouldn't be able to you anything, the people that build this temple wouldn't tell you, not even you."

Scarbeak: " Belief, Adam, is a gift you have yet to receive. My sympathies."

Sierra: " Oh, I believe, brother. That's why we're down here."

Scarbeak gave the Crystal skull to the headless skeleton, the skull then attached itself to it owner, the now full skeleton sat straight up, Scout starts speaking in Mayan, James, Ducky, Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and Scarbeak look at Scout, as Blacktail asks, " What is speaking?"

James: " Mayan, he's speaking Mayan."

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " What does he say?"

Ducky: " He says he is greatful."

James: " and he wants... it."

Scout keeps on speaking Mayan, as everybody turn to the crystal skeleton, as James tells Adam what is happening, then Adam says.

Adam: " It wants to give us a gift."

Ruby: " A very big gift."

Scarbeak: * talking to the crystal skeleton* " I want to know, I want to everything, I want to know."

The crystal skeleton turn it's head to Scarbeak, as Red Claw says.

Red Claw: " I got a bad felling about this."

Eric: " Guys, there somethings wrong with skulls eyes."

Crystal: " look."

Littlefoot and the others look at the crystal skeleton's eyes and saw some smoke coming from their eyes, then walls start moving, Jake exit the room, Jake was about to leave, but then he turned back for the riches, back in the throne room, Kyle randomly asks.

Kyle: " What are they? Spacemen?"

Rooter: * back to his old self* " I have no idea, what they are."

Scout: * back to his old self* " They are Interdimensional beings, in point of fact."

Adam: " Welcome back, Scout and Rooter."

Littlefoot and everyone start moving, as Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and their soldiers started moving, while they were moving, a portal came, Savannah see's this and says.

Savannah: " What the hell is that?"

Scout: " A portal! A pathway into another dimension!"

Pterano: " I don't think we want to go that way."

The adventure kids, then Littlefoot and the others, including Dr. Xenia, and the Russians and the Soviets that are now the good guys, then finally Blacktail and Damon jumped into the hall, as the two Soviets that are still the bad guys got sent into another dimension, as Scarbeak still stands where he his, Littlefoot and the others, with Blacktail and Dr. Xenia and their troops are now running to get out, Diego stopped and saw Jake get some riches to take with him, Diego tells him come on, Jake fell to the ground, Scarbeak was still standing as he says.

Scarbeak: " I want to know, I ready, please tell me."

Back in the other room, Leeanne use's her tail to save Jake, the portal is now reaching them, all of the artifacts were being sucked in, Littlefoot and the others kepted their adventure children away from the portal as possible, but Alex and Alice are being sucked up, as Petrie and Mikayla cry out.

Petrie: " ALEX!"

Mikayla: " ALICE!"

Leslie saw one of her two grandchildren about to be sucked into the portal, Leslie says.

Leslie: " Hang on! Grandma Leslie is coming!"

Leslie flew out and saved her grandchildren, Leslie is flying hard as she can to get back to safety, then Lauren saw one artifact was about to her mother, as Lauren yells.

Lauren: " Mom, look out."

The artifact hit Leslie hard, she now has a bad wing, she can still fly, but she is running out of energy fast, and due to her injury, she is going down, Leslie, Alex, and Alice were about to enter into the portal, but it didn't happen, Leslie looked up and saw Sierra saving her and her grandchildren, first Tyrone went out to help Sierra, then Lauren, Pterano, Savanah, Petrie, Mikayla, and Rinkus went to help, back in the throne room, all of the crystal skeleton's were now giving Scarbeak information, what they know, Scarbeak now knows what the skeleton's know, back in the artifact room, the other adventure kids are now behind some of the gang, Including Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Ozzy, Strut, and Lilly, all of the Flyers, were now trying to get Leslie, Alex, and Alice to safety, but are unable to, Jake looks at Leeanne and says.

Jake: " Go save the others, forget about me."

Leeanne: " No Jake, I will not let go of you."

Jake: " They will disappear, if you don't save them."

Cero: " Don't even think about it, Jake, you got to stay with us."

Cera: * starts crying* " You are my only Threehorn friend I got."

Jake: " Cera, Cero, and Leeanne, I going to be alright."

Jake winks at the three, they all three see that Jake, is trying to help out, but he would have to sacrifice himself, so that Leeanne can safe the others with Littlefoot and some others, in the throne room, the 13 crystal skeleton's are now starting to become one, as skin and organs develop, in the artifact room, Jake starts hovering, Leeanne let go of Jake, he got sucked in and then disappeared into the Portal, Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, Cero, Spike, and Tammy help pull in all of the flayers in to safety, then everybody went into the hall, back in the throne room, Scarbeak is no longer handling the power very well, the crystal skeleton's are now one alien being, as Scarbeak says.

Scarbeak: * covering his eyes* " Cover it! Enough!"

The alien looked into Scarbeak's eyes, Scarbeak burns up and turns into ashes, he is no longer alive, as it is the end of Scarbeak forever.

Meanwhile back with Littlefoot and the others, they all ran into a wall, as water came to them, they all kicked at once, as they were floated up to the surface, they came to the surface on a mountain, with water running down, everybody including the adventure kids toke a look at what is happening to the Golden Valley, there was wind blowing around the Golden Valley, the temple collapses as the earth, in the Golden Valley shock, earth was flying around, as Littlefoot and the others see a flying saucer, Littlefoot and the others were amazed at seeing such a mysterious vehicle, then the saucer disappeared, as the earth dropped back down, as the big water washed up into a ocean, hiding the once Golden Valley, as Rooter says.

Rooter: " Like a Fast-biter covering his own tracks."

Kyle: " Where did they go space?"

Scout: * talking to his son* " No son, not into space, but into space between spaces."

All of the adventure kids look at the once Golden Valley as questions came to their minds, as Richard says.

Richard: " I don't get it."

Andy: " Don't get what, brother?"

Aaron: " Why call the valley of gold? Even thought it wasn't made out of gold."

Daisy: " I was wondering the same thing."

Dana and Dinah: " Me too."

Cody turned to his dad and asked.

Cody: " Why was it called that dad?"

James: " Well kids, in the Mayan language, the word gold translates as Treasure."

Adam: " Their treasure wasn't gold, it was knowledge, knowledge was their treasure."

Littlefoot and the others looked at the sun, it was going down, they know they not get to the Great Valley in time, they will have to find a place to stay to sleep until the morning, as Mutt says.

Mutt: " Let's set a place up to camp, I'll get the firewood."

Blacktail: " No, no, no, let us do it, besides we should help you guys, you have been through so much trouble for nothing, so let us."

Mutt: " Alright, go ahead."

Aaron: " Forget it, I am not waiting here."

Brandon: " Let's go guys."

All of the adventure start walking back to the Great Valley by themselves,when Littlefoot speaks up.

Littlefoot: " Why don't you stick around, kids?"

All of the adventure kids stopped and chuckled as Brandon says.

Brandon: " I don't know. Why didn't you, dad?"

Scout smiled as Rooter says.

Rooter: " Dad!"

Then Rooter gave Littlefoot a questioning look, as Rooter asks.

Rooter: " Dad?"

Littlefoot signed happily, as he says.

Littlefoot: * talking about his mother and Leeanne's parents* " Somewhere your grandparents are laughing."

Leeanne chuckled at Littlefoot, as they nuzzle each other, then they set up camp, and when it was dark, everybody went to sleep, with a few Russian and ex-Soviet guards watching out for trouble.

* * *

**Here is the chapter hoped you like, I will write the next chapter, and hopely get it done sooner, see you later, y'all.**


	8. Chapter 8: Life moves on

**Here is the last chapter of this story, here comes the end.**

**Chapter 8: Life continues on**

* * *

When morning came on the mountain of the Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot and the others are now heading back to the Great Valley, half of the Russians and ex-Soviets are driving troop transport trucks, as the others half walk on foot with Littlefoot and half of the the others, while the others rode in the troop transport trucks, soon they were all at the Great Valley, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, and all of the valley residents, welcomed them and their adventure kids back, The Soviets and the Russians got out of the trucks, the residents were about to fight, but what they saw was a surprise, the Soviets had surrendered, the Russian surrendered still holding their weapons, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia also surrendered, they were put in their cells to wait for trial, the next day, the day of the Trail began, Agents Paul and Roy came to the Great Valley to question Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, and even Littlefoot and the others about their adventure to the Golden Valley, the crowd heard stories from both sides, some the residents were angry at Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, they wanted to kill them to punish them for what they done, as Grandpa Longneck says.

Grandpa Longneck: " Please, calm down, I know how you all feel, some of you want them to be punished for their crimes."

Mr. Threehorn: " I agree about the punishment, but we must get this over with, but I have one more question of my own." * Mr. Threehorn starts asking questions to Blacktail* " What has happened to your comrades, Brown Claw and Scarbeak?"

Blacktail: " Brown Claw was killed in action. Scarbeak is no longer my comrade anymore, he betrayed Me, Xenia, and my men, because of lust for power, when the temple in the Golden Valley collapsed, he might have got killed, so they are no longer on this earth."

Agent Paul: " So you now have switched sides after the betrayal, and helped Sierra, Leslie, and her Grandchildren to safety, after that?"

General Dr. Xenia Ourumov: " Yes sir, we did."

Mr. Threehorn: " You know that you will still get your punishment for you did."

Grandpa Longneck: " Even though you helped save someone."

Blacktail: " We know, I'm sorry."

Agent Roy: " We were about to hang you to death for war crimes."

Agent Paul: " But since you help safe someone, we will hand this case over to you, Mr. Longneck and Mr. Threehorn."

Grandpa Longneck: " And for providing a ride home for Littlefoot and the others, we will not banish you from the Great Valley."

Mr. Threehorn: " Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, I here by found you and your men guilty, for war crimes, and you are to be locked up to two mouths in your cells, and for the Russian Army, is to go back to Russia, to go back to their own time."

The Trail ended, Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and the Soviets are locked away for two mouths, Russian soldiers that are given orders to protect Xenia and to stay with Xenia at all costs, were also given two mouths, as for the Russian Army gave the Great Valley some vehicles and weapons that they could use to fight off future enemies, as the Russians withdraw from the Great Valley and back into Russia, in the future, Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and their men are still given, their daily food they get, the meat was given to Sharpteeth and Fast-biter prisoners, the green food was given, to Longneck's, Threehorn's, and other prisoners, as the egg stealer prisoners got chicken eggs from Nick and Elroy, during the next few days that have pasted, Littlefoot and the others found out that Roach and his girlfriend, have got married and they are now mates, Mikayla and Lauren forgave their mother, and she is allowed to see her grandchildren at anytime, Mikayla and Lauren gave their mother a second chance, Sierra and Leslie have got even more closer to each other since the adventure to the Golden Valley, Sierra and Leslie have became boyfriend and girlfriend fast, then by the end of the first mouth, Sierra and Leslie have became mates, Sierra is now Mikayla and Lauren's stepfather, Rinkus then soon found a girlfriend of his own, Ozzy, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud found their girlfriends too, but they was one the prisoners that have to spend two mouths, but they and the others have one more mouth before they are to be released from their cells, during the last mouth, the residents have now started to trust Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and their men, because of not for saving someone a mouth ago, but also help out clean the Great Valley after a tornado hit the Valley and also helped rebuild nests, during their last days of their prison, then on the second mouth, Blacktail, Dr. Xenia, and their men were released from their cells, Ozzy, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were united with their girlfriends, and couple of days later, Blacktail and Dr. Xenia got really close to each other, then one day, Blacktail asked Dr. Xenia to marry him, which Dr. Xenia happily excepted, a mouth followed, the ex-Soviets are now part of the new Great Valley military, today is a special day for Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, this is their wedding, everybody, including Littlefoot and the others watch the wedding, as Elroy was the pastor, as he says.

Elroy: " Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to marry this couple." * turns to Dr. Xenia* " Dr. Xenia, do you take Blacktail to be your husband, to be with him and be in love with him forever?"

Dr. Xenia: " I do."

Elroy: * turns to Blacktail* " Blacktail, do you take Dr. Xenia to be your wife, to be with her and be in love with her forever?"

Blacktail: " I do."

Elroy: " I now pronounce this couple husband and wife." * turns back to Blacktail* " You may kiss your bride."

Then Blacktail and Dr. Xenia kissed each other, the whole valley cheered, as Spike and Tammy nuzzle each other, Brice was about to take a picture for Blacktail and Dr. Xenia, until a wind blew hard, and blew Adam's hat off of his head, the landed next to Brice's foot, Brice picks it up and was about to put the hat on, until his Dad toke the hat back from him and gave him a friendly look that said, ' You will have to wait, until I'm gone to have this hat.', the Indiana Jones theme song is playing in the background, as everybody leave the area, doing their normal everyday life, continuing the incredible life.

* * *

**That is all for this story, hoped you like the stories, I will now be working on other stories now, see you later, check them out on my profile, bye.**


End file.
